Le Lendemain
by lady-net31
Summary: Ma version de l'épisode 5x01 After the storm...
1. Chapter 1

**Le lendemain **

**Genre**: Romance, action.

**Rating**: Tout âge.

**Type de fan fic**: Pas de cross over.

**Personnages principaux**: Castle, Beckett et tous les autres.

**Résumé**: Début de la saison 5...

Prologue

Il était surpris de la voir là surtout après leur dernière discussion ou plutôt dispute. Il s'était enfin mis à nu, lui avait tout avoué en pensant que cela suffirait à la faire renoncer, mais c'était mal la connaitre apparemment. Il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout, que quoi qu'il puisse dire elle ne changerait pas d'avis, les propos qu'elle avait formulé alors était emplis de vengeance. Une vengeance qu'elle comptait bien assouvir. Elle était prête à partir en guerre et il ne comptait pas rester là et la regarder gâcher sa vie. Il était donc parti en lui disant qu'il en avait fini.

Il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus entre la vie et la mort pour enfin réaliser ce qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie, ou plutôt qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie, il l'était tellement qu'elle avait entendu sa voix sur ce toit, elle l'avait entendu clairement alors qu'il n'était pas là. Elle l'avait entendu comme si en fait il faisait parti d'elle. Elle se jura alors que si par un miracle quelconque elle arrivait à se sortir de là elle ne reculerait plus pour avouer ses sentiments.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'elle lui apparu sur son palier, mouillée de la tête aux pieds, elle lui sembla bouleversé, mais pas triste ni en colère, en fait elle arborait sur son visage une expression nouvelle, quelque chose dans ses traits avait changé, elle paraissait libérée, apaisée comme si l'énorme poids qu'elle portait depuis qu'il la connaissait était enfin tombé de ces épaules. Il le remarqua tout de suite mais sa colère pris le dessus malgré lui et il se montra froid tant dans son expression que dans ses propos.

Elle était pourtant là, face à lui, désarmée, sans défense, sans fortification, le mur avait enfin cédé.

Et lorsque qu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'eu aucun mal à l'avouer, elle le voulait lui, simplement lui, seulement lui. Elle se précipita pour l'embrasser, elle avait tellement besoin d'être proche de lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à part pardon, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait. Elle était désolée de l'avoir repoussé, désolée de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments plus tôt, désolée de lui avoir menti pendant un an en prétendant ne rien se souvenir, et surtout elle était désolée de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il se dégagea de son étreinte, il voulait savoir, que c'était-il passé ? Elle lui dit simplement qu'il s'était enfui, elle lui dit surtout qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'elle avait failli mourir sur ce toit, et que la seul chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était lui, lui, elle ne voulait plus rien, à part lui.

L'expression de son visage changea alors en un instant, il n'exprimait plus aucune colère, il était passionné, il la désirait depuis tellement longtemps et elle était là face à lui prête à céder après quatre longues années de pulsions refrénées. Il la plaqua contre la porte qui se referma et l'embrassa d'un baiser enflammé, puis descendit prés de son oreille et le long de son cou, revint sur ces lèvres avant de redescendre pour embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine, là tout en ouvrant son chemisier, il chercha du regard sa cicatrice, posa sa main dessus avec dévotion pour entendre son cœur battre. Peut-être pour se rassurer, peut-être pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais peut-être et surtout pour ne pas oublier qu'il avait bien failli la perdre un an en arrière.

Elle posa sa main avec tendresse sur la sienne qui ne quittait pas son cœur puis de l'autre caressa son visage doucement.

Il releva la tête et se remis à l'embrasser cette fois de manière plus mesurée et douce d'un baiser d'amour qui exprimait tout. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit en croisant son regard, elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle, il était hypnotisé, sonné, il la désirait depuis si longtemps qui ne réalisait pas après tout ce qui c'était passé en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'elle puisse être la devant lui. Elle prit donc l'initiative et l'entraina à sa suite...

Chapitre 1

Après le violent orage d'hier soir le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, on pouvait commencer à apercevoir à travers les rideaux de la chambre les premiers rayons du soleil qui pointaient le bout de son nez.

Le sol de la chambre était jonché de vêtements pour moitié encore humide. Le couple d'amoureux était lascivement entrelacé sur le tapis au pied du lit, leurs têtes sur le même oreiller, ils étaient recouverts d'un simple drap de soie marron. Le lit était sans dessus dessous, la nuit avait été très animée.

Castle avait son torse collé au dos de Beckett, ses puissants bras autour de sa taille et son visage niché dans son cou, il l'enlaçait fortement comme pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas s'évanouir dans la nature, ou dans un écran de fumée tel que dans un tour de magie. Il était à moitié réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà mais il gardait ses yeux fermés savourant ce moment respirant son odeur et écoutant son souffle. Ce souffle qui depuis quelques minutes avait changé de rythme, il était plus mesuré, contrôlé. Castle sourit du coin des lèvres, il comprit qu'elle était réveillée, mais voyant au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il s'inquiéta un peu, cela dit son inquiétude ne dura pas bien longtemps car il sentit soudain qu'elle intensifiait un peu plus la pression contre lui, et son sourire s'élargit, il compris alors qu'elle savait qu'il était aussi réveillé. Aucun des deux ne brisait le silence qui régnait dans la chambre, ce n'était pas un silence gêné cependant. Au bout d'un moment ce fut Castle qui se décida à le briser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit hier soir.

Elle soupira, et Castle pu entendre son sourire résigné, il la connaissait trop, il avait toujours lu en elle, depuis leur première rencontre et une fois de plus il savait, il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit une chose importante hier.

- Comment fais-tu ça?

- Faire quoi?

- Comment fais-tu pour savoir que je ne t'ai pas dit quelque chose d'important ?

- J'ai raison alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, dit moi.

- Pas maintenant, laisse moi encore un peu profiter de cette instant.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et vit son visage un peu inquiet, elle sourit, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa, il n'en fallut pas plus pour chasser l'inquiétude de Castle, il répondit à son baiser, fit rouler Kate sur le coté, approfondit un peu plus son baiser, et ils firent l'amour une nouvelle fois, alors que le soleil éclairait de plus en plus la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La journée d'hier avait été éprouvante pour le détective Ryan, il avait dû prévenir Gates de la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient ses coéquipiers. Grace à son initiative il avait sauvé la vie de Beckett in extremis, mais sa décision avait eu pour conséquence la suspension de Javier et Beckett amenant même cette dernière à démissionner, Esposito demeurait injoignable et cela commençait sérieusement à l'irriter voir à l'inquiéter, Castle et Kate restaient aussi aux abonnés absents. Son équipe avait volé en éclat et il commençait à se dire qu'elle ne se reformerait pas.

Heureusement en rentrant chez lui il avait été accueilli par la personne la plus douce et attentive qui soit son adorable femme sur qui il pouvait toujours compter, Jenny. Elle était son rock, il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, elle l'avait réconforté et lui avait dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, en faite d'après elle il était le seul à avoir fait se qu'il fallait dans cette histoire.

Le téléphone avait sonné très tôt ce matin. Il avait été appelé sur une scène de crime dans les beaux quartiers de New York, un dénommé Mr. Smith, race blanche, 65 ans, tué par balle. Avant de se rendre sur la scène de crime, il fit un détour par le Starbucks le plus proche il avait passé une nuit difficile et n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il composa pour la énième fois le numéro d'Espo et tomba à nouveau sur sa messagerie, il soupira attendit le signal sonore et se décida finalement à lui laisser un message.

- Et bro, c'est Ryan, arrête tes conneries et rappelle moi ok ! Tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix dans cette affaire, on doit arranger les choses ok, tous ensemble, j'attends ton coup de fil, fait pas le con ok !

Il était énervé en remontant en voiture pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime deux rues plus loin. Il se gara devant l'immeuble, descendit de voiture son café à la main salua le flic en uniforme, passa sous la bande jaune délimitant la scène de crime et entra dans l'immeuble, un autre flic en uniforme l'informa à quel étage se trouvait le cadavre, 6ème étage, il prit l'ascenseur et monta.

Quand il pénétra sur la scène de crime, Lanie était penché sur le corps. Il soupira pour chasser ces soucis de la tête et se concentrer sur le meurtre qui allait devoir résoudre tout seul cette fois, du moins le temps qu'un nouveau coéquipier lui soit assigné ou que Javier soit réintégré.

- Salut Lanie, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Homme 65 ans, une balle dans la tête à bout portant, tué sur le coup, du 9mm il me semble, la balle lui a traversé le crane et a fini sa course en ce logeant dans ce magnifique tableau derrière toi.

- Un seul tir, entre les deux yeux du travail de pro semble-t-il ? Il faisait quoi dans la vie ce Mr. Smith?

- Vraiment ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu vas me raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé hier, où est-ce que tu vas vraiment faire comme si Beckett et Esposito allaient passer la porte d'un instant à l'autre et que tout allait bien ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis sûr que les bruits de couloirs t'ont déjà tout raconté, je me trompe ?

Il leva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, constata que tout le monde l'observait du coin de l'œil, et reporta son attention sur Lanie, un air entendu sur le visage.

- Non, mais ce que je veux c'est ta version pas « les bruits de couloirs » comme tu dis si bien, depuis que j'ai eu vent de ce qui c'est passé hier je n'ai pas arrêté d'appeler Javier et Kate aucun d'eux ne répond et à toi ?

Ryan se contenta d'un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Ryan.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider à me sentir mieux.

Lanie soupira. La discussion en resta là pour le moment, ils se remirent au travail, Ryan interrogea la femme de ménage qui à découvert le corps ce matin, les voisins, le portier de l'immeuble, enfin la routine habituel.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini sur la scène de crime, Lanie monta en voiture avec Ryan, ils suivaient le camion qui emmenait le corps à la morgue, et Ryan lui raconta toute l'histoire en détails.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il était presque deux heures de l'après midi, Kate s'était rendormie dans les bras de Castle, il la regarda un instant dormir, il sourit, se leva sans faire de geste brusque, puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras, instinctivement et naturellement elle nicha son visage dans son cou, il la déposa sur le lit, lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et la couvrit d'une couette. Il enfila rapidement son caleçon qui était par terre et un t-shirt propre puis sortit sans faire de bruit de la chambre.

L'appartement était plongé dans le silence, il revint alors brusquement à la réalité, cette merveilleuse nuit lui avait fait l'espace de quelques heures tout oublier, il pensa à Alexis et se demanda si elle était rentrée, il monta les marches, frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa fille, l'ouvrit avant d'attendre une réponse et s'aperçut que le lit n'était pas défait, il redescendit donc en direction de son bureau où il avait laissé son portable hier soir. Il avait plusieurs appels en absence de sa fille depuis 6h du matin, et un texto qui disait « Papa je n'arrive pas à te joindre, tu vas bien ? Rappelle moi quand tu auras mon message, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis restée dormir chez Loreen, je rentrerais en début d'aprèm, la soirée était géniale, je te raconterais, je t'aime ». Rassuré il esquissa un sourire et tapa rapidement une réponse « Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas je suis content que ta soirée se sois bien passée, je compte bien que tu me racontes tout, je t'embrasse, je t'aime aussi. Papa. A toute à l'heure », puis reposa le téléphone sur son bureau.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, il voulait préparer un petit déjeuner à Kate, comme ceux que la mère de cette dernière lui préparait tous les dimanches. Il sortit donc tout ce dont il avait besoin sur le plan de travail et se mit à cuisiner.

Dans la chambre une sonnerie retentit qui réveilla Kate, elle mit quelques secondes pour resituer où elle se trouvait, puis sauta du lit à la recherche de la source du bruit elle souleva les draps et les habits éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre, mit enfin la main sur sa veste en cuire et prit le portable qui se trouvait dans la poche, à la vue du nom du contact qui l'appelait elle respira un bon coup puis décrocha.

- Lanie, …heu salut.

- Salut, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, je viens de voir Ryan, il m'a raconté exactement tout ce qui c'est passé pour toi et Javier, je n'arrive pas à le croire, Javier reste injoignable depuis ce matin, et toi comment tu vas?

-Heu ça va…

- Ca va…, bien sûr, tu démissionnes, un de tes meilleurs amis a été suspendu, Ryan me dit que tu t'es aussi embrouillée avec Castle, sans compter que tu as failli mourir en tombant d'un toit, et malgré tout ça je devrai croire que…ça va !

- Ecoute Lanie là je ne peux pas vraiment parler ok, je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ?

- Kate, tu as failli mourir et tu as démissionné, démissionné, qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de plus urgent à faire que de me parler, j't'écoute.

- Lanie, je…

- Ecoute j'arrive je peux être chez toi dans 10 minutes, d'accord ?

- Non ne viens pas ce n'est pas la peine.

- Pas la peine hein…, j'arrive.

- Non Lanie…. Écoute je ne suis pas chez moi d'accord.

- Tu es où ?

- Je te rappelle, ok.

- Kate, attend…

- Je dois te laisser Lanie, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Javier, ok, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, je… je te rappelle ok, merci de t'inquiéter mais je t'assure je vais bien, bye.

-Kate, attend, Kate…

C'était trop tard elle avait raccroché, elle s'en voulait d'avoir rabroué son amie de la sorte, mais elle ne voulait pas trop parler elle savait que si elle parlait trop avec Lanie elle finirait par lui tirer les vers du nez comme on dit, et justement elle ne voulait pas trop en dire surtout pour elle et Castle, et aussi elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour Esposito, et étant donner les relations entre elle et lui, elle se sentait mal a l'aise de parler de ça avec elle.

Elle tenta de chasser ses pensées de sa tête, elle se demandait à présent où était passé Castle. Elle chercha ses sous-vêtements, mais elle ne réussit à mettre la main que sur sa culotte, le plus important des deux néanmoins, elle voulu enfiler son t-shirt mais il était encore tout humide, elle enfila donc la chemise de Castle. Son jean aussi était tout humide. Elle dut donc se résigner à rester en sous-vêtements et chemise.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et une subtile odeur de café fraichement infusé vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle passa la tête et aperçut un Castle afféré aux fourneaux, elle avança dans le salon s'adossa à une colonne et sourit en repensant à ce petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé deux ans plus tôt.

Castle n'avait pas levé la tête dans sa direction, mais il la fit quand même sortir de sa rêverie.

- J'espère que tu as faim, je fais des gaufres. Café?

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bar de la cuisine, en souriant.

- Absolument.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Castle buvait sa tasse de café en étant accoudé derrière le bar de la cuisine, Kate lui faisait face, cette dernière dégustait le succulent petit déjeuner spécialement préparé pour elle. Il la regardait avec un air coquin, espiègle auquel elle répondit en mordant sensuellement dans une fraise. Castle complètement hypnotisé par ce regard explicite se redressa fit le tour du comptoir, sans pour autant perdre le contact visuel, il avait une expression affamé sur son visage comme si Kate était son petit déjeuner à lui. Il fit pivoter sa chaise pour qu'elle soit face à lui, se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le haut du cou près du lobe de l'oreille. Elle eu un petit rire espiègle, lâcha sa fourchette et passa ces bras autour de son cou, puis dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Son baiser avait encore le goût de la fraise qu'elle venait de croquer. Elle arborait un regard plein de gourmandise pour lui. Il le sentait. Il ne pu alors retenir une taquinerie grivoise.

- Lieutenant Beckett, dit-il d'un ton coquin, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ou vous serez contrainte de me passer les menottes et de m'arrêter pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

En l'entendant l'appeler « Lieutenant » son sourire s'effaça instantanément de son visage. Castle compris alors quand l'espace d'un instant l'ambiance avait changé et que le moment était venu.

Elle avait un poids dans l'estomac depuis ce matin, elle avait omis de lui dire quelque chose d'important, une information dont apparemment elle redoutait sa réaction. Il redevint aussitôt sérieux, la regarda intensément.

- Ca y est c'est le moment, dit-il d'un ton affirmatif.

- Le moment ?

Kate joua la surprise, elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Et elle aurait voulu repousser encore la discussion, mais la fuite ne pouvait durer, la curiosité compulsive de Castle s'était remise en marche, elle savait que cette fois il ne la laisserait pas éluder la discussion, comme plus tôt ce matin.

- Oui Kate, c'est le moment où tu me dis ce que tu ne m'as pas dit hier.

- J'avais d'autres choses en tête hier soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de dire grand chose.

Elle arborait de nouveau un sourire coquin pour le distraire et repousser la conversation, mais le visage de Castle n'avait pas changé. Elle comprit que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui dire qu'elle avait démissionné, en vérité si elle reculait tellement, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'au moment même où elle le dirait à voix haute ça deviendrait plus concret. Et honnêtement elle regrettait la décision impulsive qu'elle avait prise, elle savait quand la prenant elle avait abandonné et trahi son équipe, elle avait été un peu lâche sur le moment, elle était partie sans adresser un mot ni à Ryan ni à Espo, et elle regrettait son attitude. Son visage reprit un air grave. Elle soupira.

- C'est le moment, tu as raison…- Alors…

- Ecoute Castle… je …je ne sais pas comment dire ça, je…je… voilà je ne fais plus partie de la police de N.Y.

Castle relâcha son étreinte et eu un mouvement de recul, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Comment ça tu ne fais plus partie de la police?

- Et bien… par où commencer ?

Il était estomaqué, de ce qu'elle venait de lâcher, comme si une bombe venait de lui exploser au visage. Il reprit contenance.

- En tant que personne dont c'est le métier de raconter des histoires, je te suggère de commencer par le début, quand dis-tu, parce que la je suis perdu ?

Elle se leva de son siège et commença à marcher vers le salon, elle était dos à Castle, mais celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle se mit à faire des allers et venues sur place, les yeux river sur le sol, elle rassemblait ses idées. Elle respira un bon coup, releva les yeux vers lui et commença son récit.

- Très bien. Alors Espo et Ryan ont fini par découvrir où se cachait l'ordure qui m'as tiré dessus, Espo et moi on s'est rendu sur place, pour lui mettre la main dessus et le faite parler. Ryan tenait à ce qu'on mette Gates au courant et qu'on demande des renforts mais j'ai refusais, je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais me fier alors je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un puisse prévenir ce gars et qu'il m'échappe une fois de plus. Quand on a pénétré dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle était vide et sur la table on a trouvé les dossiers qui avaient été volé chez Montgomery, il y avait aussi un album photo, celui du mariage de Montgomery, les visages sur les photos avaient été tous barrés et une photo était manquante…

- Il cherche quelqu'un ? …L'homme à qui Montgomery a envoyé les preuves qu'il avait ? Celui qui m'a contacté ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne je m'apprêtais à appeler des renforts pour sécuriser les lieux, quand Maddox nous a pris par surprise.

- Maddox?

- Oui c'est sous ce nom qu'on l'a identifié je ne sais pas s'il est vrai, j'en doute. Il nous est tombé dessus, j'ai été jeté à terre et mon arme m'a échappé des mains dans ma chute, Espo s'est battu avec lui mais il l'a été vite neutralisé, il allait s'échappé, j'ai attrapé mon arme au sol et me suis élancée à sa poursuite sans réfléchir au fait que je n'avais plus personne pour surveiller mes arrières, dans la poursuite je lui ai tiré deux fois dessus pour le neutraliser mais je l'ai manqué, il est monté sur le toit de l'immeuble, là il m'est tombé dessus par surprise, m'a désarmé, on s'est battu et….et…

Elle commençait à être envahie par l'émotion. Castle le sentit, se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter, mais avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle, elle avait levé le bras vers lui pour lui signifiait qu'elle avait repris une certaine contenance, assez du moins pour continuer son récit.

- …je lui ai demandé qui était derrière tout ça…et…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à présent. Castle fit le dernier pas qui le séparait d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte, bouleversée, des sanglots dans la voix.

- …j'étais si près du but Castle, si près de connaitre enfin l'identité du salaud qui a fait tuer ma mère, …et dans …dans la bagarre il m'a balancé du toit, j'étais là suspendue dans le vide à bout de bras sans renfort et…puis quelque chose à changer…

Elle se détacha un peu de lui pour pouvoir établir un contact visuel.

- …et…à ce moment, j'ai compris que j'allais surement mourir et une seule chose occupait mes pensées… toi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Castle répondit intensément à son baiser. Intérieurement il explosait de joie, il était tellement heureux qu'elle s'ouvre ainsi à lui c'était une nouvelle Kate qui se tenait devant lui. Ils restèrent un moment front contre front. Castle allait parler mais il se ravisa aussitôt, il comprit qu'elle allait continuer, il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, c'était sens doute déjà assez pénible pour elle de revivre ça me il avait vraiment besoin de savoir tous de qu'il c 'était passé.

- Je t'ai entendu sur ce toit.

Castle fut envahi par le remord, il était en colère contre lui-même, il réalisa qu'il aurait vraiment pu la perdre hier sur ce toit. Il eu un coup au cœur en le réalisant. Il n'aurait pas du l'abandonné.

- J'aurais dû être là Kate.

- Non ne te reproche rien. Elle passer sa main sur sa joue pour le réconforter. Je ne te dis pas tout ça dans le but de te faire culpabiliser, c'est du passé, et ça n'a plus d'importance, si je te dis ça c'est parce que je suis sûr et que je veux que tu comprennes que c'est grâce à toi si je n'ai pas lâché ce rebord, c'est ta voix qui m'a permis de tenir si longtemps, j'avais la rage de te revoir Castle, je…je…

- Kate…prononça-t-il comme une supplique dans un murmure, son front encore appuyer contre le sien.

- Laisse moi finir Castle, ça fait plus d'un an que tu me l'as dit toi tu mérites de l'entendre aussi, non?

Castle esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'aime Castle. Dit-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois de façon passionnée, en appuyant la pression de sa main sur la nuque de Kate. Intérieurement il était submergé par d'émotion en entendant enfin c'est mots qui attendrait depuis tellement longtemps sortir se sa bouche à elle. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte il arborait un immense sourire.

- Waouh, tu sais tu devrais écrire des livres tu es très douée pour tenir ton auditoire en halène jusqu'au bout, et faire monté l'émotion.

Elle sourit appuya sa tête contre son torse, et eu un léger rire. Castle réussissait toujours à la surprendre, par des réactions dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle releva la tête vers lui les yeux encore remplit de larmes quel s'essuya rapidement, pour arborait a la place un grand sourire.

- Vraiment, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, bien sur, mais en fait si je peux me permettre en tant qu'auteur de nombreux Best-sellers…ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est qui manque des passages cruciaux dans ton histoire, comme par exemple, comment tu t'es sortie de là ?, et aussi pourquoi tu n'es plus flic de la police de N.Y ?

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle d'un air amuser. C'est ce qui t'interpelle le plus dans tout ça. Malgré l'information capital que je viens de te dire, très bien alors si tu veux tout savoir ?

- Bien sûr, que je veux savoir le public déteste être coupé au milieu d'une scène, tu sais comme dans ces fins de saison dans les séries télé où le spectateur doit attendre 4 mois pour savoir comment la scène va se terminer.

Elle le regardait en souriant, et secoua la tête.

- Je croyais que les scènes romantiques était les scènes qui tenait le plus le spectateur en halène, et en tant qu'écrivain tu devrais le savoir non ? Tu aurais donc sans doute pu soigner la notre un peu plus, tu sais celle d'y a trente secondes dans laquelle j'avoue mes sentiments pour toi.

Il la taquina, en haussant les épaules.

- Je préfère les scènes d'action, c'est mon coté John Woo.

- Donc la nuit d'hier n'était pas une scène d'action pour toi ? … Bien, j'en déduis donc que tu pourras sans doute t'en passer cette nuit dit-elle en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre.

S'il voulait jouer, elle était bien meilleure que lui à ce jeu. Il s'élança à sa suite pour la rattraper au vol.

- Attend viens là toi, tu vas voir un peu si je ne soigne pas les scènes romantiques, tu as déjà oublié la fabuleuse scène de sexe dans "Vague de chaleur".

- J'ai préféré celle d'hier soir, lui répondit-elle coquine.

- Moi aussi.

- T'es sûr ?

- Moi aussi. Lui répéta-t-il avec un regard intense.

Elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne parlait plus du tout de la nuit dernière.

- Oh, ça.

- Oui ça.

Il la tenait serer dans ses bras, front contre front. Leurs contacts corporels étaient de plus en plus naturels, fluides, tendres, prolongés.

- Tu sais bien à quel point je t'aime n'est-ce pas ? Mais si jamais tu en doutes je peux te le reprouver là de suite. Enfin juste après que tu m'ais enfin dit comment tu t'es sortie de là, sans oublier l'histoire de fou qui expliquerait le fait que tu ne fasse plus partie de la police, bien sur ?

Elle le regarda d'un air ébahi. Et il s'en aperçut.

- J'y peux rien c'est la curiosité de l'auteur en moi qui parle.

- Très bien alors voilà ce qui s'est passé. Heureusement, je m'en rends compte maintenant, que Ryan, en ne nous voyant pas revenir, a tout raconté à Gates qui a envoyé des renforts. Et c'est Ryan, Dieu merci, m'a rattrapé au vol alors que je lâchais le rebord. On est rentrée au poste, Gates nous a convoqués, Esposito et moi, dans son bureau, elle nous a passé un savon et nous a retiré l'enquête. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle nous a suspendus et qu'elle nous a ordonné de lui remettre notre arme de service ainsi que notre badge... et j'ai démissionné. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant."

Castle resta sans voix un moment.

- Tu as démissionné, mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Kate ?

- Je n'sais pas…je…je n'sais pas, l'espace d'un instant je me suis dit que j'étais rentrée dans la police pour résoudre le meurtre de ma mère, et cette enquête a déjà failli me couter la vie deux fois, je… je me suis demandée si ça en valait bien la peine.

- Et maintenant, avec un peu de recul tu penses toujours pareil ?

- Je…je ne sais pas…je…je voudrais souffler un peu.

- Souffler un peu, d'accord. Et ensuite? Quand tu te rendras compte que tu fais ce métier parce que tu as ça dans le sang, et pas juste pour parce que tu voulais venger ta mère, tu feras quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Va voir Gates, elle te respecte, elle respecte ton travail, je suis sûr qu'elle te réintégrera.

- Je vais y réfléchir, ok.

- Pense à moi, j'ai la suite des aventures de Nikki Heat à écrire, j'ai besoin de ma muse en action pour ça.

Il voulait la faire sourire un peu, il y parvint, elle le regardait en secouant la tête comme si elle était navrée qu'il ne puisse jamais rester sérieux très longtemps, mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait si spécial à ses yeux.

Ils étaient là au milieu du salon quand un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée du loft. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent la porte, se regardèrent à nouveau. Castle eu un mouvement de tête sur Kate de haut en bas et elle aussi baissa la tête pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en sous vêtement et chemise pour homme. Elle paniqua alors en réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, elle cherchait clairement un endroit dans la pièce où se dissimuler. Castle le compris en la voyant regarder partout, il était amusé de la voir paniquer ainsi.

D'un coup, elle trouva un endroit qui lui paraissait bien et s'y précipita, sous le regard amusé de Castle. Elle parvint à se dissimuler derrière la colonne du salon qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, au moment même où la porte du loft s'ouvrit. Castle qui avait suivi la scène pivota sur lui-même pour reporter son attention sur la nouvelle arrivante.

- Salut papa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ryan était assis à son bureau, une montagne de paperasse devant lui, il avait la tête ailleurs, son regard se posait, sans qu'il le réalise, à tour de rôle sur les bureaux vides de ses deux coéquipiers. Au bout d'un moment il soupira, se leva pour aller faire face au tableau blanc sur lequel était affiché une photo de la victime ainsi que les photos de la scène de crime, il avait commencé à noter tout ce qu'il savait concernant cette enquête dont il était chargé, c'est-à-dire pour le moment pas grand-chose. Cette affaire ne s'annonçait pas facile du tout. Ce Mr. Smith n'avait pas de famille, les voisins n'avait rien vu ni entendu, et les indices étaient plus que maigres. Ryan attendait encore le rapport d'autopsie complet que Lanie devait lui faire parvenir dans l'après midi, mais il était quasiment sûr que celui-ci ne lui apprendrait pas grand-chose de plus.

Une seule balle dans la tête tirait à bout portant, pas de traces de lutte, aucunes empreintes sur les lieux du crime à part celles de la victime, cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un vulgaire contrat pour lui. Il esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'à cet instant précis une théorie de Castle, comme quoi la C.I.A ou la mafia était sans doute derrière tout ça, aurait été la bienvenue, ou en tout cas un point de départ. Il restait bloqué devant le tableau en espérant qu'une piste allait émerger, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'était approchée de lui par derrière.

- Lieutenant Ryan ?

Il se retourna, et eu la surprise de se retrouver face à la femme du capitaine Montgomery, Evelyn.

- Mrs. Montgomery,…heu bonjour comment allez-vous ?

Elle soupira.

- Plutôt bien, étant donné les événements de ces derniers jours.

- Oui je comprends. Que faites vous là, je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ?

- En fait j'ai reçu un appel ce matin de votre capitaine, Gates c'est ça ? Elle voulait que je passe, pour récupérer l'album photo qui m'a été volé elle s'est dit que je le voudrais sans doute le récupérait, même si elle m'a prévenue qu'il était plutôt en mauvais état.

C'est à ce moment là que Gates sortit de son bureau.

- Mrs. Montgomery ?

- Capitaine Gates ?

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre l'album se trouve dans mon bureau, par ici.

Evelyn se retourna vers Ryan.

- Lieutenant Ryan, j'ai été contente de vous voir, vous transmettrez aussi mes amitiés aux lieutenants Beckett et Esposito, ainsi qu'a Richard.

Gates et Ryan échangèrent un rapide regard entendu. Puis Ryan reporta son attention sur Evelyn Montgomery.

- Oui je n'y manquerais pas, dit-il d'un sourire contrit et forcé.

Evelyn allait suivre Gates dans son bureau quand son regard se posa sur le tableau blanc derrière Ryan. Elle y reconnut instantanément l'homme sur la photo. Ryan le remarqua, et d'un léger signe de tête négatif il lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas en parlait maintenant, sans doute ne tenait-il pas à ce qu'elle parle devant le capitaine Gates. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et suivit Gates dans son bureau.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Salut ma puce, alors cette soirée ?

Castle essayait de garder une attitude aussi naturelle que possible, si Beckett n'avait pas été cachée derrière cette colonne, il aurait harcelé Alexis de questions pour savoir en détails le déroulement de sa soirée, et il savait que sa fille le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que s'il se ne se montrait pas un minimum curieux elle trouverait ça suspect et se questionnerait. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'Alexis vit de suite à sa tête qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Génial, dit-elle de son air naturellement enjoué. Et toi la tienne ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Je suppose que tu t'es couché tard et que tu t'es levé y'a pas bien longtemps étant donnée l'heure à laquelle tu as répondu à mes textos, comment je le sais ? Je suis la fille d'un auteur de roman policier, ah et puis ceci m'a aussi mis sur la voie.

Elle lui tendit le journal du matin qu'elle avait récupérée sur le palier avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Et bien le début n'était pas terrible, mais ...ça c'est amélioré.

- D'ac…cord, lui dit-t-elle les sourcils froncés en voyant son regard malicieux.

Alexis regarda autour d'elle et aperçut le chambardement dans la cuisine, elle connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à cuisiner un petit déjeuner quand il était seul. Elle était intriguée.

- Grand-mère est bien partie dans les Hamptons hier ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, fit une moue avec sa bouche, et sourit.

- Ok, tu n'es pas seul n'est-ce pas?

- Nop, dit-il.

Il était inutile d'essayer de lui mentir, elle était bien trop intelligente et observatrice, pour qu'il nie.

Elle s'approcha de lui en baladant son regard de droite à gauche, comme pour questionner silencieusement son père afin de savoir où se trouvait la personne qui lui avait tenu compagnie hier soir. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle lui dit alors en chuchotant, pour que personne n'entende.

- Papa je croyais que tu en avais fini avec les conquêtes d'un soir. Tu sais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras te l'enlever de la tête. Tu devrais plutôt aller la voir pour arranger les choses.

Kate qui se trouvait toujours derrière la colonne non loin de là et qui avait tout entendu, esquissa un sourire. Castle aussi sourit, l'inquiétude de sa fille à son égard était touchante.

- Tu as raison, dit-il simplement en en se décalant un peu et en levant le pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Alexis se pencha sur le coté et entrevit la chevelure de la jeune femme qui dépassait de la colonne derrière laquelle Beckett s'était dissimulée. Elle la reconnue aussitôt, se redressa pour faire face à son père et sourit. Castle levait les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur le visage, il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait dénoncé une personne dans son dos et qui jouait les innocents.

Alexis embrassa son père tendrement. Elle était très heureuse pour lui, pour eux.

-Très bien, se mit-elle à dire d'une voix aussi normal que possible, je crois que j'ai plus rien à ajouter bon ben moi je vais aller prendre une douche, et me changer.

- D'accord, dit Castle en lui adressant un merci silencieux.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier, et en commençant à monter les marches elle ne pu se retenir.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir lieutenant Beckett.

Castle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Une voix se fit alors entendre de derrière la colonne.

- Heu …Oui, merci, …moi aussi Alexis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ryan guettait de façon discrète le bureau de Gates, il attendait impatiemment qu'Evelyn Montgomery en sorte, afin de pouvoir la questionner sur cet homme qu'apparemment, vu sa réaction devant sa photo, elle semblait bien connaitre. Pendant qu'il attendait, Ryan passa un coup de fil pour obtenir les vidéos des caméras de sécurité présentes aux alentours et à l'intérieur de l'immeuble où habitait Smith. Il avait l'intuition, il n'aurait su l'expliquer, que cette l'affaire pourrait être liée à celle qui concernait la mort de Johanna Beckett et Roy Montgomery, alors il pouvait y avoir une chance pour qu'un visage familier, il pensait à celui de Maddox évidemment, soit sur la vidéo. Après tout la façon dont Smith avait été tué était la même que pour Orlando Costas, l'homme qui c'était introduit chez le capitaine Montgomery, une balle dans la tête entre les yeux avec un 9mm. A l'instant où il raccrochait le combiné du téléphone, il vit du mouvement, Gates en effet était en train de raccompagner la femme du capitaine Montgomery hors de son bureau. A peine Evelyn avait-elle passée la porte, que Ryan vint à leur rencontre, et d'un ton un peu trop empressé, prit la parole.

- Je raccompagne la femme du capitaine Montgomery jusqu'à la sortie, chef

Cette réaction de la part de Ryan fit froncer les sourcils de Gates, elle se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce qui pouvait bien se passer encore. Pourquoi soudainement cet empressement pour raccompagner la femme du capitaine Montgomery ? Elle trouvait son attitude étrange. Elle venait déjà de perdre deux excellents enquêteurs et espérer que Ryan n'allait pas à son tour lui faire un coup tordu. Son attitude sentait l'embrouille, et la dissimulation. Toutefois elle devait aussi avouer qu'il avait eu du cran en venant tout lui raconter, à propos des recherches secrètes menaient par Beckett, Esposito et lui-même. Et ce en dépit des conséquences qu'il savait que cela allait engendrer pour eux. Elle admirait secrètement le courage qu'il avait eu de faire cette démarche. Car en effet elle avait pu constater au cours de cette année, qu'elle les avait observé, à quel point cette équipe était soudée. La plus soudée et la plus compétente qu'elle n'ait jamais vue à vrai dire. Ryan avait gagné un peu sa confiance, un peu seulement cela dit, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une ancienne des affaires internes. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait mais elle l'aimait bien, elle les aimait tous bien, même Castle qui, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, s'était révélé en de nombreuses occasions bien plus compétant qu'un flic. Elle voulait donc empêcher Ryan de faire à son tour une bêtise que lui aussi regretterait. Elle allait prendre la parole pour demander ce qui se passer, mais fut couper, par Evelyn.

- Merci lieutenant Ryan c'est très gentil de votre part. Capitaine Gates je vous remercie également de vous être donné la peine de m'appeler vous-même pour me rendre ceci, dit-elle en tapotant l'album qu'elle tenait pressé contre elle.

- Je vous en prie, vous savez quand nous perdons l'un des nôtres, le mieux que nous puissions faire c'est veiller sur sa famille.

Evelyn, acquiesça un sourire de gratitude sur le visage.

Gates regarda Ryan et se dit que le moment n'était, tous comptes faits, peut-être pas bien choisi pour le questionner, mais il n'échappera pas a un interrogatoire plus tard.

- Bien, sur ce excusez-moi, dit-elle, je dois vous abandonner, je vous laisse aux bons soins du lieutenant Ryan. Bonne journée à vous Evelyn.

- Bonne journée, Capitaine.

Avant de re-rentrer dans son bureau, elle se tourna vers Ryan.

- Et, cette enquête Lieutenant Ryan ?

- Pas grand-chose pour le moment, chef. J'ai renvoyé deux gars en uniformes dans l'immeuble où vivait la victime, pour interroger les voisins absents ce matin, afin de s'assurer que personne n'a rien vue, ni entendu. Et j'attends encore le rapport du légiste qui devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre normalement.

- Très bien je veux un premier rapport demain matin, Lieutenant Ryan.

- Oui, chef.

Ryan ne cherchait pas à dissimuler des infos mais il voulait savoir s'il pouvait bien s'agir de Maddox. Et si son intuition était juste, il craignait quand faisant part de sa théorie à Gates trop tôt, celle-ci ne le juge trop impliqué et ne lui retire l'affaire.

Sur ce, Gates tourna les talons, rentra dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ryan souffla un coup, et se tourna vers la femme du capitaine Montgomery, pressé de lui poser ses questions, mais se fut Evelyn qui prit la parole la première.

- Lieutenant Ryan, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Henry, il est mort ?

Ryan fit un signe de tête affirmatif, il attira Evelyn à sa suite et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Gates.

- Evelyn, d'où connaissez-vous Henry Smith ?

- Henry est… enfin était un vieil ami de Roy… depuis toujours, ils ont fait leur service militaire ensemble. Roy lui a sauvé la vie une fois, Henry a été son témoin de mariage, je dois d'ailleurs l'avoir en photo quelque part, attendez…

Elle ouvrit l'album pour découvrir à quel point les photos avaient été abimées. Les visages des personnes étaient tous marqués d'une croix, comme pour les éliminer. Un air de déception et de tristesse sur le visage, Evelyn continua néanmoins à tourner les pages pour finalement arriver à la seule page de l'album où il manquait une photo. Celle où Roy, accompagné de son témoin de mariage, se tenait devant l'hôtel. Pendant qu'elle cherchait la photo en question, les mots "témoin de mariage" résonnèrent alors dans la tête de Ryan, voilà le lien ! Voilà pourquoi Orlando Costas avait été chargé de voler aussi l'album de mariage du Capitaine Montgomery. L'homme, qui avait tenté de tuer Beckett à deux reprises, voulait aussi trouver Henry Smith mais en quoi diable pouvait-il bien être lié à tout ça ? Quelles informations pouvait-il bien détenir qui puissent justifier sa mort ? Ce pourrait-il que Montgomery lui ai confié des informations ou des documents qui leur permettent de résoudre enfin cette affaire. Evelyn tira Ryan de son questionnement intérieur.

- Lieutenant Ryan, …la… la photo où l'on voit Henry elle…elle est manquante.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur sur Ryan.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est quoi cette histoire ? D'abord le cambriolage, ensuite la mort de Henry, est-ce que tout ca a un rapport avec la mort de Roy ? Dites-moi Lieutenant Ryan.

- Evelyn, je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment. Mais je vous promets de vous tenir au courant dès que j'aurais éclairci toute cette histoire. Je… vous remercie de votre discrétion Evelyn, par rapport au capitaine Gates.

- Vous savez, j'ai vécu avec un flic pendant plus de 27 ans alors j'ai appris à savoir quand il faut parler ou non. Croyez-moi !

Ryan sourit.

- Bien, lieutenant Ryan, j'espère que vous trouverez qui a tué Henry. Si j'ai pu vous aider, ce fut un plaisir.

- Une dernière question Evelyn, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Henry Smith à l'enterrement du Capitaine, était-il là ?

- Non, vous avez raison Lieutenant Ryan, il n'était pas en ville ce jour-là, il se trouvait à Washington. Il m'avait appelé pour me présenter ses condoléances et me dire, qu'à son grand regret, il ne pourrait assister à l'enterrement, que des affaires urgentes le retenait. Qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les remettre à plus tard.

- Que faisait-il dans la vie ? En quoi consister son travail exactement ? J'ai vu qu'il était diplômé en droit, mais il n'était pas inscrit au barreau de New York.

- Non, il ne plaidait plus depuis longtemps. En fait, il était plutôt consultant juridique et conseiller en image pour des hommes d'affaires hauts placés et des hommes politiques.

- Je vois. Encore merci et désolé de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps Evelyn. Je vous libère.

- Au revoir Lieutenant Ryan.

Juste à ce moment là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Evelyn partit. Quand les portes se refermèrent, le téléphone de Ryan retentit, il l'attrapa dans sa poche espérant que c'était enfin Javier qui se décidait à l'appeler. Il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait d'un coup de fils du service des caméras de la ville qui le prévenait que les vidéos qu'il avait demandé lui avait bien était envoyé par mail. Il s'assit immédiatement à son bureau, ouvrit le fichier et commença à visionner la première d'entre elles assez rapidement, il savait qui il cherchait. Il visionnait les bandes depuis à peine 5 minutes quand la personne, qu'il soupçonnait d'être dessus, apparut enfin. Il mit pause, fit une capture d'écran et l'imprima, il regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personnes ne l'observait, il devenait parano avec cette histoire. Une fois la photo imprimait, il la glissa dans un dossier, ferma le fichier vidéo, réfléchit rapidement et attrapa son téléphone en espérant que cette fois la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler répondrait enfin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Au moment où Alexis avait disparu dans l'escalier, Kate sortit de sa cachette, tout en restant appuyée contre la colonne, elle arborait un regard faussement interrogateur, Castle qui venait à peine de se retourner lui faisait face un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je me demande comment elle a bien pu savoir que c'était moi qui étais là ? Demanda-t-elle les bras croisés, en plissant les yeux, pleine de méfiance.

Castle haussa les épaules, l'air innocent.

- Oh, Bien tu sais Alexis, est une sorte de …génie du comportement humain, elle est sortie première de sa promo alors, …elle est très intelligente parfois plus que moi-même, dit-il un ton penseur sur la fin.

Il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait il décida donc de se taire.

- Ca c'est sûr Castle.

- Hey… d'accord touché, …c'est ma faute je t'ai tendu la perche, dit-il en secouant la tête affirmativement.

Kate ne répondit rien elle leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête en arborant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il y eu un léger silence de quelques secondes. Castle était soudain redevenu sérieux, il la regardait de nouveau avec désir, elle était là en face de lui plus magnifique que jamais vêtue uniquement de sa chemise. Ses cheveux lâchés ondulaient joliment au naturel. Il la détaillait de haut en bas subjugué par sa beauté. Kate le remarqua, elle s'avança vers lui lentement et passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle colla sa poitrine à celle de Castle et entendit le rythme cardiaque de celui-ci s'accélérait elle approcha son visage du sien mais ne l'embrassa pas, elle sentait sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, elle sourit. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kate pour intensifier l'étreinte et parcourut la fin du chemin qui menait aux douces lèvres de celle-ci. Il captura ces dernières d'abord doucement puis avec avidité et passion. Il était près pour un nouveau round, et fut surpris et frustré quand Kate se dégagea de leur étreinte, toujours les yeux fermés il grogna doucement.

- Il faut que je prenne une douche, dit-elle en allant en direction de la chambre un sourire dans la voix.

Castle se mit à la suivre mais fut stoppé dans son élan.

- Toute seule, dit-elle amusée sans même se retourner.

- Compte là dessus, dit-il en se remettant à la suivre.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie du portable de Castle retentir. Kate se retourna leurs regards se croisèrent, Castle regarda en direction du bureau puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur Kate, elle souriait joueuse. Castle arborait un sourire taquin.

- Tu es sauvée par le gong comme on dit. Mais tu peux être sûre que je vais venir te rejoindre…

- C'est une menace…

- C'est une promesse…

Elle rit et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant puis accéléra le pas juste assez pour voir qui était l'interlocuteur et réussir à décrocher le téléphone avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur messagerie.

- Castle…

- Enfin vous répondez, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Ryan, salut, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ce qui se passe, ben y se passe plusieurs choses, des tas de choses en fait, toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres, je vous raconterais, mais pas maintenant. Ecoutez si je vous appelle c'est parce qu'il faudrait que je vous vois à propos de l'enquête sur la mort de la mère de Beckett et Montgomery, je crois que je suis tombé sur une nouvelle piste et j'arrive à joindre ni Beckett ni Espo.

Castle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette dernière information, après tout il n'était censé rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé hier depuis son départ, pour Kate et Espo. Il préféra donc ne pas relever là-dessus.

- Ah et en quoi je peux vous aider Ryan ? De quel genre de piste est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

Castle était vraiment curieux, qu'est-ce que Ryan avait bien pu trouver ?

- Non, pas au téléphone, je peux être chez vous dans moins d'une heure ?

- Très bien je vous attends.

Castle aller raccrocher, mais Ryan l'interpella.

- Heu Castle…

- Autre chose, Ryan ?

- En fait oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Beckett et vous, où étiez-vous passé hier ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- D'accord, j'ai compris vous direz rien,… on se voit dans toute a l'heure.

- Ok, je vous attends.

Castle raccrocha, en un instant son visage était redevenu sérieux, sérieux et inquiet. Cette affaire n'en finirait jamais de les poursuivre, elle n'était qu'une succession d'indices qui en fin de compte apportait toujours plus de questions que de réponses. Il s'inquiétait pour Kate, comment allait-elle réagir à cette nouvelle information, ni hier, ni ce matin il n'avait vraiment parlé de ça, avait-elle vraiment renoncé, avait-elle vraiment tourné la page, il n'aurait pas pu le certifier. Il se retourna vers son écran numérique, et appuya sur l'icône de la corbeille pour en ressortir le dossier qu'il avait jeté la veille. Il soupira un instant devant ce schéma qui n'avait pas changé depuis plus d'un an. Puis avec la télécommande il remit l'écran en veille. Il sentait que cette affaire allait quelque peu écourter sa lune de miel avec Kate. De son bureau, il passa dans sa chambre, prit une grande serviette propre dans son placard et alla dans la salle de bain.

Kate était encore sous la douche à l'attendre, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et sourit.

- Alors tu en as mis du temps ?

Elle n'eu pas réponse.

- Castle ? …Castle ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas, les idées embrouillées, il avait posé la serviette à coté le lavabo, et s'était appuyé contre celui-ci face à la douche il ne savait pas comment il devait formuler les quelques brides d'infos que Ryan lui avait donné au téléphone. Il ne savait pour le moment pas grand-chose, et il se dit qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas lui en parler avant d'en savoir d'avantage, mais se chassa aussitôt cette idée de la tête, il ne voulait plus lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses, il en avait bel et bien fini avec ça.

Kate n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son écrivain, fit coulisser la porte de la douche pour le chercher se demandant s'il était vraiment là où si elle avait imaginé l'entendre tant il lui tardait de reprendre le baiser qu'elle avait brutalement interrompu plus tôt. Il était bien là, mais l'expression qu'il arborait sur son visage lui fit comprendre que le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, l'avait chamboulé, et en un instant elle était passée d'un sourire éclatant à une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe, qui était-ce au téléphone ?

- Ryan.

- Et ?

- …

- Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang, est-ce qui s'agit de Lanie, d'Esposito ?

- Non, non il s'agit de… de… l'enquête sur ta mère Kate, Ryan dit qu'il a peut-être une nouvelle piste.

- Comment ?! Quelle piste ?

Elle était soudain perturbée et paniquée par ce que venait de lui dire Castle, elle croyait pourtant vraiment en avoir fini avec cette affaire, mais intérieurement elle sentit en une fraction de seconde que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, en fait elle était un peu comme une toxico en plein sevrage et il s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se sentait partagé entre son amour de rendre justice à sa mère qui la tirait malgré elle vers le bas et son amour pour Castle qui la faisait se sentir vivante, plus vivante à chaque seconde depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, elle avait une impression de conflit, comme si aimer l'un signifier délaisser l'autre. Elle regarda Castle et vit dans ses yeux qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Tu ne vas pas renoncer, je me trompe ?

- Castle je…

- Je comprends Kate je t'assure, mais j'ai peur pour toi, est-ce que toi tu peux le comprendre ?

Elle lui tendit la main, avec dans les yeux un regard de supplique.

- Approche Rick.

Castle saisit sa main mouillée et elle l'attira à elle passant son autre main dans ses cheveux puis derrière son cou pour qu'il lui fasse face, elle colla son front contre le sien, elle avait une respiration haletante.

- N'aie pas peur pour moi.

- Je t'aime Kate, ça signifie que je ne cesserais jamais d'avoir peur pour toi, parce que tu fais partie de moi, tu es mon souffle, mes battements de cœur, si tu souffres, je souffre, si tu es triste, je suis triste. C'est pour ça que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je sombrerais Kate, littéralement.

- Je te promets de ne plus être impulsive ou imprudente, et je te promets que je poursuivrais cette affaire que si les éléments que Ryan nous donnent sont probants, je ne veux plus courir après une chimère, mais surtout je te promets une chose, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, et je ne te ferais plus endurer de souffrance ou d'inquiétude, et je sais que maintenant grâce à toi je ne sombrerais plus parce que tu es ma bouée Rick.

- D'accord, alors écoutons ce que Ryan a à dire.

- D'accord, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, merci.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en tenant son t-shirt qui était complètement mouillé, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, et de son autre main ouvrit un peu plus la porte de la douche, il fit reculer Kate dans la douche avant dit pénétrer à son tour tout habiller, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je tiens ma promesse de toute à l'heure, pourquoi tu ne veux plus ? lui demanda-t-il tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou avec toujours plus de passion.

Elle ria.

- Tes vêtements Castle, tu es encore habillé tu sais ?

L'eau coulait sur eux, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, il se délesta rapidement de ces deux morceau de tissus qu'il portait et referma la porte de la douche.

- Dans combien de temps Ryan sera-t-il là ?

- Il a dit dans moins d'une heure.

- C'est un peu court, mais…quoi moins d'une heure, dit-elle en se figeant et revenant soudain à la réalité, ok…il faut que j'y aille…tous de suite.

Elle avait ouvert la porte de la douche, en était sortie en hâte, avait attrapé la serviette que Castle lui avait apporté et s'était dirigée vers la chambre, ou elle tentait de rassembler ses affaires. Laissant ce dernier une fois de plus en plan sous la douche, il coupa l'eau un air frustré sur le visage, il pouvait l'entendre depuis la chambre.

- … il …il ne peut pas débarquer ici et m'y trouver, et encore moins dans la même tenue qu'hier, …je dois passer chez moi me changer…et…bon sang mais où est donc passé ce foutu soutien gorge…tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

Castle venait d'apparaitre dans la chambre une serviette autour de la taille, accoudait à la porte de la salle de bain les bras croisés, il la regardait courir de tous les cotés pour rassembler ces affaires tout en tenant sa serviette contre elle pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Il était mi amusé, mi contemplatif devant cette superbe femme.

- Castle, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pas du tout, et ne prend pas l'habitude de me laisser en plan comme ça.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et aide-moi plutôt !

- Très bien alors si j'étais toi je regarderais dans l'énorme vase qui se trouve dans le coin là-bas, lui indiqua-t-il du doigt, je pense avoir tenté un panier à trois points avec hier soir.

- Ah, tu es impossible tu sais ? Un vrai gamin de 5 ans ! Si Ryan arrive avant que je ne sois partie je te jure que tu me le payeras !

- Je ne risque plus rien maintenant que tu ne portes plus d'arme.

- Je n'ai pas qu'une arme de service, tu sais ?

- A j'avais pas penser à ça.

- Hum.

Elle se dirigea vers le vase qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre, se pencha au dessus, et effectivement aperçut son sous vêtement au fond.

- Comment je vais faire pour l'attraper, roo et puis zut je le récupérerais plus tard.

- Bonne idée, dit-il en traversant la chambre pour se diriger vers la commode de l'autre coté de la pièce. Tu veux peut-être que je te donne un t-shirt sec ? Pour le jean slim je ne peux rien pour toi mais au moins le haut sera au sec.

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

- De plus un t-shirt homme cachera plus le fait que tu n'as pas de soutien gorge que ton jolie décolleter en V, dit-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Kate prit le t-shirt que lui tendait Castle, sans prendre la peine comme elle le faisait souvent, de relever sa taquinerie.

Elle était en train de s'habiller, pensive, elle se remémorait les évènements de ces dernières 48h, puis soudain ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Esposito et Ryan, elle culpabilisa, comment avait-elle pu avoir cette attitude avec eux hier soir, quitter le commissariat comme ça sans même leurs adresser un seul mot, ils avaient risqué tellement pour elle, en particulier Espo, il avait risqué sa vie, sa plaque, sa carrière. Ils étaient un peu les grands frères qu'elle n'avait pas eu tout les deux. Mais Espo avait toujours été plus protecteur avec elle, il savait toujours quand ça n'allait pas, comme avec l'affaire du sniper, il l'avait aidé à ne pas perdre pied il savait dans quel état elle pouvait bien se trouver, pour être lui aussi passé par la, et avait su trouver les bons mots pour l'aider à tenir jusqu'au bout se montrant même plus efficace que son psy. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle s'excuse, et qu'elle arrange les choses pour lui, même si elle n'arrivait pas à les arranger pour elle.

Castle avait remarqué qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées. Il voyait qu'elle avait une attitude coupable sur le visage et il comprit à quoi elle devait bien pouvoir pensée.

- Tu devrais passer le voir, une fois que tu seras passée chez toi pour te changer.

- Oui, tu as raison… attend une minute comment tu sais… que… laisse tomber.

Elle était assise sur le lit, elle chaussa ses bottes, puis enfila son blouson en cuir, elle attrapa la serviette sur le lit puis se sécha rapidement les cheveux en les frottant.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille.

Elle avait dit cette phrase comme pour se donner du courage pour partir, en vérité cela lui faisait presque mal d'avoir à le quitter même pour une heure ou deux. Il le sentit aussi à l'intonation de sa voix.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour la saisir par la taille.

- Non, il faut que tu sois là quand Ryan va arriver.

- Alexis est là elle pourra lui ouvrir et le faire patienter, si ce n'est que ça.

- Non, ce n'est pas que ça, il s'agit aussi d'Espo, il faut que je passe chez lui et il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule, je dois m'excuser.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle n'avait rien à ajouter à ça, juste à partir mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'arracher de son étreinte, et Castle ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il avait même commencé à l'embrasser. Elle se laissait aller à cet instant de tendresse. Ce qui fit venir un sourire sur les lèvres de Castle, qui rompit le baiser.

- Ok, il faut vraiment que t'y ailles maintenant.

Elle sourit en appuyant son front contre le sien en gardant les yeux fermés un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu te venges parce que je t'ai abandonné sous la douche, je me trompe ?

- Pas vraiment, ah et n'oublie pas tes clés, lui dit-il en les ramassant au pied du lit et en lui tendant un air content de lui sur le visage, ça peut servir…non ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

- Ok je suis partie, à toute à l'heure, dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement une dernière fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Kate monta en voiture, inséra sa clé sur le contact, puis les deux mains posées sur le volant elle s'immobilisa, elle regarda devant elle penseuse. Un sourire de profonde joie se dessina sur son visage, elle appuya sa tête sur la vitre de la portière et leva les yeux en direction du loft de Castle, elle se sentait bien, terriblement bien en fait, elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait ressentit ce sentiment de joie et de paix, et ce malgré l'affaire de la mort de sa mère qui refaisait à nouveau surface. Ce qui la faisait se sentir aussi heureuse c'était lui, c'était aussi le fait qu'elle ne se sentait plus seule, il était à ses cotés, il l'avait toujours était, mais cette fois c'était différent, tout était dit entre eux, il n'existait plus de barrières ou de malaises. Il serait toujours là pour elle, quelque soit les obstacles, elle en avait une profonde certitude

Tout en gardant Castle à l'esprit, elle n'aurait pu ni voulu le chasser de toute manière, elle sortit de sa rêverie, se réajusta sur son siège, tourna la clé de contact et manœuvra pour quitter sa place de stationnement.

A peine la voiture de Kate s'éloignait, que celle de Ryan s'engageait dans la rue de l'immeuble de Castle. Quand celui-ci arriva en bas du bâtiment il se gara à la place que venait justement de libérer Kate. Il saisit les dossiers sur le siège passager, descendit de voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas loupé un appel de son coéquipier, même s'il savait que ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Il soupira et entra dans l'immeuble.

On sonna à la porte du loft et ce fut Alexis qui arriva en première pour ouvrir.

- Lieutenant Ryan ? Dit-elle surprise.

- Bonjour Alexis, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va bien. Je vous en prie entrez. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux…

- Je vois,… rien de grave j'espère.

- Oui, moi aussi, baragouina-t-il, plus pour lui que pour répondre à Alexis, heu… ton père m'attend en principe ?!

- Oh, très bien, je vais vous le chercher.

Au moment même où elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de son père, Castle en sortit en finissant de mettre sa chemise dans son jean.

- Pas la peine je suis là, merci ma puce, dit-il en s'approchant de sa fille un sourire sur les lèvres, en lui adressant un signe de tête.

Alexis comprit ce que cela voulait dire et elle prit congé.

- Je vous laisse, je suis dans ma chambre, dit-elle en adressant à son tour un sourire à son père.

Castle la suivit un instant du regard, attendant qu'elle soit assez éloignée, avant de reporter son attention sur Ryan.

- On va dans mon bureau ?

- Je vous suis.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau et Castle referma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors Ryan, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?, dit-il comme si il n'était au courant de rien depuis qu'il avait quitté le commissariat, deux jours plus tôt.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Beckett ? Demanda-t-il un peu suspicieux.

- Non, pourquoi ? Dit-il un air innocent.

- Vous n'êtes donc au courant de rien ? Toujours aussi suspicieux.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Castle n'avait pas l'intention d'ébruiter le fait que Kate était venue chez lui la veille au soir, ni ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, il ne savait même pas si elle souhaitait que cela soit rendu public. Etait-elle seulement prête pour ça? Ils n'en avaient même pas parlé tous les deux. Que Alexis, ou encore sa mère le découvre était une chose mais les autres ?

Il décida de jouer l'ignorance et de laisser Ryan tout lui raconter une nouvelle fois en faisant mine d'être surpris, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Ryan acheva de raconter les événements des deux derniers jours et attendit la réaction de Castle. Que devait-il dire ? Devais t-il montrer de l'inquiétude pour Kate…et Esposito, ou devait-il le questionner directement à propos du sujet qui le préoccupait le plus. Il opta pour ce dernier.

- Et maddox ?

Ryan fronça les sourcils, il était surpris que se soit ça qui préoccupe le plus Castle, se pouvait-il que la dispute avec Beckett est été si vive qu'il ne s'intéresse plus du tout à elle au point de ne lui poser la moindre question pour savoir comment elle allait ? Castle lui cachait-il un truc ? Cela dit il ne releva pas son manque d'intérêt pour leurs coéquipiers, il était bien plus pressé de partager ce qu'il venait de trouver avec Castle, afin d'avoir son opinion sur cette affaire, à défaut de pouvoir le partager avec ses collègues toujours aux abonnés absents.

- Et bien on n'avait aucunes pistes mais ce matin il a refait surface de lui même.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a tué un homme, hier soir.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Comment vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ?

Ryan tendit à Castle le dossier qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

- Je n'ai rien retrouvé du tout, ce matin j'ai été appelé très tôt pour une nouvelle affaire, et devinez comment l'homme a été tuer ? Une balle dans la tête. Travail de pro. Et en visionnant les vidéos des caméras de la rue devant l'immeuble qui on aperçoit rentrant et sortant de l'immeuble?

- Maddox !

- Bingo.

- Ce gars était un fantôme introuvable pendant plus d'un an, et maintenant il se laisse filmer par des caméras ? Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose !

- On se rapproche d'eux, ils paniquent, ils font le ménage.

- Oui. Qui est l'homme qui a été tué ?

- Henry Smith, un consultant juridique à son compte. Et maintenant la cerise sur le gâteau, vous êtes près ? Henry Smith, était un ami proche de Montgomery, un ami très proche en fait, c'était son témoin de mariage.

- Quoi ?

Castle qui tournait les pages du dossier, tout en écoutant Ryan, se figea en découvrant la photo de la victime, il ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois dans la pénombre d'un parking souterrain mais il en était sûr il s'agissait de la personne qui l'avait contacté plusieurs fois cette année, il était celui qui détenait les dossiers de Montgomery, ces dossiers qui renfermait l'identité de l'homme qui tire les ficelles depuis tant d'années, l'homme qui avait fait tuer Johanna Beckett, l'homme qui tentait de tuer Kate. Il se demanda comment Ryan avait découvert que Montgomery et Smith se connaissaient.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un proche de Montgomery, Ryan ?

- Evelyn Montgomery est passée au poste ce matin, c'est elle qui l'a identifié.

Castle resta un moment interdit, il rassemblait ces idées afin de savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

Ryan se rendit compte que Castle fixait la photo de Henry Smith un peu de la même façon qu'Evelyn au poste.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Castle, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Est-ce que vous connaissiez cet homme ?

Castle le regardait en gardent le silence, comme pris en faute.

- Castle ! Ecoutez, si vous savez quoi que ce soit vous devez me le dire maintenant, vous comprenez ?, Parce que un homme est mort Castle, un de plus et là il faut vraiment qu'on les stoppe vous comprenez ! Combien de cadavres ils vont encore faire avant que tout cela ne s'arrête ? Alors dites moi ce que vous savez bon sang ? Et tout de suite.

Ryan commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- Très bien Ryan, je connais cet homme c'est vrai.

- D'où ?

- Je ne connaissais pas son identité, jusqu'à ce que vous me la disiez.

- Quoi je comprends rien là Castle ?

- Cet homme, ce Smith, il m'a contacté après l'enterrement de Montgomery, avant de mourir il lui a envoyé des preuves, des dossiers, qui lui servaient de sécurité pour se protéger lui et sa famille. Montgomery avait également englobé Beckett dans cet accord, il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne s'approche pas de la vérité pour protéger sa vie. Quand il a senti qu'elle était trop près de l'homme derrière tout ça il a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

- Pourquoi cet homme vous a contacté vous ?

- Pour que je garde Beckett à l'écart, de cette affaire pour que je l'empêche de creuser.

- Elle l'a découvert, c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés, j'ai raison ?

- Oui et non, en fait je lui ai dit pour l'homme, pour Smith, j'ai été obligé elle se rapprocher trop Ryan.

- Mais enfin Castle vous auriez dû nous dire tout ça bien plus tôt, au moins à Esposito et moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, vous n'êtes pas flic Castle !

- Je sais, mais la seule chose qui importait pour moi c'était la sécurité de Beckett, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça, et à rien d'autre Ryan, j'ai peut-être eu tort, mais… je n'ai pensé qu'à elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ryan soupira pour se calmer.

- Ryan vous n'avez rien trouvé chez Smith ?

- Non, rien du tout, mais maintenant que vous m'apprenez tout ça une chose me parait étrange.

- Laquelle ?

- L'appartement de Henry Smith était intact, aucun signe d'une quelconque fouille, alors il y a deux solutions, la première Smith lui a dit où se trouvait les dossiers, ce qui lui a évité de mettre l'appartement sans dessus dessous, soit il lui a dit que les dossiers ne se trouvait pas dans l'appartement, et dans ce cas les ont-il vraiment ?

Soudain Castle prit un coup au cœur.

- Ryan s'ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur ces dossiers, alors plus rien ni personne ne protège Kate.

A peine Castle avait-il prononcé ces mots que Ryan composait déjà un numéro de téléphone.

- Qui appelez-vous ?

- Gates, il faut mettre Beckett sous protection, immédiatement Castle.

- Non, attendez.

- Attendre quoi exactement ? Que Maddox la retrouve et la descende ?

- Appelez d'abord Beckett.

- Quoi ? Mais ?

- Elle ne fait plus partie la police, Ryan, et si vous en dites trop à Gates alors, réfléchissez, on sera forcés d'impliquer Montgomery là dedans, pensez à sa famille. Nous avons promis de garder secrète son implication dans cette affaire tous les quatre.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- Essayez d'appeler Beckett chez elle, où pourrait-elle bien être ? Mentit-il.

- D'accord.

Ryan composa le numéro de chez Beckett. Après de nombreuses sonneries, sans réponses, il raccrocha. Castle était très inquiet à présent.

- Elle n'est pas chez elle, ou alors elle aussi, elle a décidé de répondre à aucun appel, dit-il Ryan en soupirant.

- Essayez sur son portable, moi je réessaye chez elle.

Castle pensa qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas répondre en voyant qui l'appelait, mais il savait que si elle voyait que c'était lui qui essayait de la joindre, elle répondrait de suite. Mais ils n'eurent aucune réponse ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Je tombe directement sur sa messagerie.

Castle restait tétanisé, fou d'inquiétude.

- Ok, en route, dit Ryan.

- On va où ? Demanda Castle en le suivant.

- Chez Beckett.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Lanie raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant, elle regarda l'horloge fixée au mur de la morgue. Ca commence a bien faire maintenant passa-t-elle. Elle ce changea rapidement, attrapa son sac, ses clés et monta en voiture. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle frappa a la porte de l'appartement de son ex petit ami. Pas de réponse. Elle insista.

- Javier ouvre cette porte, tu m'entends, je sais que tu es là.

Toujours rien.

- Ecoute moi bien Javier Esposito, si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte je te jure que même si je ne suis pas flic je vais la défoncé, est-ce que tu m'entends ! Javier ?

Elle soupira et finalement ce radoucit un peu.

- Javier je t'en pris, je m'inquiété pour toi, ouvre cette porte s'il te plait.

Elle entendit alors du mouvement venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement, des bruit de pas ce rapprochaient de la porte d'entré, puis le verrou s'ouvrit. Elle découvrit le visage de Javier, il était marqué, marqué par la nuit blanche qui avait sans aucun doute passé, elle était aussi marqué par la colère qu'il éprouvé, colère d'avoir était suspendu mais pas seulement, il ce sentait aussi trahit, trahit par un coéquipier qui était comme son frère et enfin déçu, déçu de la réaction qu'avait eu Beckett hier soir dans le bureau de Gates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lanie.

- Ce que je veux, je ne veux rien, je m'inquiété pour toi c'est tout.

- Alors ne t'inquiété plus, je vais très bien.

Il allait lui refermer la porte au nez, mais elle fut plus rapide.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, et encore moins a Lanie, cette femme au caractère bien tremper avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, et pourtant il l'aimait tant c'est pour ça qu'il avait fini par ouvrir la porte surtout a voir comment elle tapait dessus, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était bien capable de mettre a exécution ces menaces, cette chica avait un tempérament de feu.

- Dans ce cas, …dit-elle tout en poussant le bras de Javier qui barrer le passage pour renter dans son appartement, … tu aurais du répondre a un de mes 50 appels pour me le dire et m'éviter de venir pour rien n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on ne remonte le moral ou qu'on s'occupe de moi ok, je vais très bien, alors laisse moi et rentre chez toi.

- Oui, vraiment tu a l'air très bien, et visiblement a ta mine radieuse tu n'a vraiment pas du tout besoin que l'on s'occupe de toi.

Javier la regarda un air déterminer sur le visage. Mais Lanie n'en teint aucun compte.

- Très bien on est d'accord, l'ignora-elle en enlevant son sac et son manteau pour les poser sur le canapé. Alors si tu commencer par aller prendre une bonne douche, tu en a bien besoin je crois, pendant ce temps je vais nous faire un bon café bien serer, pour effacer cette gueule de bois que tu n'a évidemment pas prise hier soir, puisque tu vas très bien.

Elle dit cela en rebouchant une bouteille de whisky presque vide, et en envoyant le contenu d'un verre encore à moitié plein dans l'évier. Puis elle ce retourna.

- Tu es encore là ?

- Très bien, dit-il les mains lever, comme si il ce rendait.

Il parti en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois seul dans la pièce elle soupira de soulagement, il allait bien, enfin si on peu dire, elle ne l'aurait jamais admis mais elle avait été inquiète qu'il ne réponde pas a ses appels. Le voir là devant elle, la rassurer. Elle ce mit à préparer un brunch avec ce qu'elle trouva dans le frigo d'Esposito, œufs brouiller, bacon, saucisses, jus d'orange, pain griller. Le café commencer à couler, quand Javier réapparu dans la cuisine habiller, cheveux encore mouiller une serviette sur les épaules.

- Alors, dit-elle comme si ne rien n'était et que tout aller bien, quand vas-tu arrêter de bouder comme un enfant de 5 ans est te décider à répondre au appel de Ryan ?

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Javier, qui c'était un peu calmer sous la douche ne soit de nouveau hors de lui.

- Quoi, tu prends sa défense, il nous a vendu, dénoncer.

- Arrêt un peu, tu veux, Ryan a fait ce qu'il fallait, il vous a sauvez la vie, surtout a Beckett. C'est vous deux qui avaient été inconscient agir comme vous l'avez fait. Alors a mon avis la personne a qui tu devrais le plus en vouloir c'est toi.

- Et bien je te remercie Lanie d'être venu pour me remonter le moral, je me sens tellement mieux maintenant, alors si tu as fini je pense que tu peux t'en aller.

- Arrêt Javier, tu sais parfaitement bien que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas, tout comme tu sais très bien que tu ne va lui en vouloir pour le reste de ta vie alors soit gentil épargne nous et fait nous gagner du temps, on t'en sera tous très reconnaissant. Je sais très bien que au fond, ce qui t'énerve le plus c'est d'être suspendu, et pas que ca sois la faute de Ryan.

- Je suis flic.

- Et tu l'es toujours, Javier, tu as été suspendu pas virer, sa va s'arranger.

Il soupira, elle avait raison, pensa-t-il.

- Ouais, mais dans combien de temps ?

- Un peu de patience.

Elle avait dit ces paroles en ce rapprochant de lui. Il la prit par la taille.

- Tu t'inquiéter vraiment, pas vrai ? Dit-il un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- Ne soit trop content de toi, tu veux.

- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi avoue.

La réponse de Lanie fut de lever les yeux au ciel, avec néanmoins un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux de manger un truc, tu as du trop boire hier soir.

Elle ce dégagea de son étreinte, pu attrapa une assiette, pour lui servir ce qu'elle avait préparé.

- J'en étais sur chica, tu es folle de moi.

- Appel Ryan avant qu'il…

Ils furent interrompu car quelqu'un qui frapper à la porte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Kate était arrivé chez elle rapidement la circulation avait était plutôt fluide, arriver chez elle, elle mit son téléphone en charge, car celui-ci s'était éteint, elle ce changea rapidement, ce maquilla un soupçon, ce donna un coup de brosse a cheveux, elle ce fit couler un café, puis récupéra ses clés et son téléphone qu'elle glissa dans sa poche sans même prendre le temps de le rallumer. Cela lu avait pris une petite demi-heure. Elle remonta en voiture direction l'appartement d'Esposito.

Arriver devant chez lui elle coupa le moteur mais ne descendit pas tout de suite de voiture, elle rassembler ces idées, elle souffla, pris son courage a deux main et monta.

Avant de frapper, elle tendit l'oreille quelques instants, un réflexe de flic, et constata que Javier ne devait pas être seul elle entendait une conversation, à moins que ce ne sois la télé qui soit allumer. Elle leva le poing, hésita un instant, pu frappa. Le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Lanie ?

- A te voilà, je me demander quand tu allais arriver ?

- Quoi, comment tu savais que…

- Entre.

Kate encore sous l'effet de la surprise entra, et Lanie ferma la porte derrière elle. Ce fut Lanie qui continua a parlé.

- Bon, dit-elle en ce dirigent vers le canapé sur lequel elle avait posé ses affaires un peu plus tôt, pour prendre son manteau et l'enfiler, moi il faut que je retourne a la morgue j'ai laisser plusieurs cadavres en plan, ces pas qu'ils vont s'échapper mais…, quand à vous deux, dit-elle en faisant un jeu de ping-pong avec un doigt inquisiteur, régler vite ce qui ne vas pas entre vous, que l'on puis ce remettre au travail le plus vite possible, parce que personnellement j'en ai déjà marre, et je vous parle même pas dans quel état et Ryan.

Ils gardaient tout les deux le silence. Ce qui conforta Lanie.

- Je suis sur que vous savez. Bon Javier je repasserais te voir ce soir ok ?

Javier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Quand a toi Kate,…tu m'as raccroché au nez !

- Je sais.

- Il faut qu'ont parlent !

- Je sais.

- Ne crois pas que tu y échapperas !

- Je sais !

- Bien, dit-elle satisfaite d'avoir mis les point sur les i, dans ce cas, …je vous laisse. Kate je t'appel.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton résigner.

Lanie quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant seul Kate et Esposito. Celle-ci leva les légèrement les yeux vers Javier, elle esquissa un léger sourire, comme pour tâter le terrain avant de parler, il répondit a son sourire par un léger rire sincère, se qui encouragea Kate à prendre la parole.

- Ecoute, je suis…désolé Javier.

- C'est bon, vous m'avais pas a vous excusez, vous ne m'avais forcé à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais mes actes on des conséquences pour toi, et j'aurais du intervenir en ta faveur dans le bureau de Gates, mon attitude et ma réaction sont impardonnable.

- Sa oui !

Kate eu une expression surprise.

- Démissionné ? Sérieusement ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

- Esposito, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Vraiment, qui d'autre et d'accord avec moi ?

- Peu import, éluda-t-elle rapidement.

D'un coup une sonnerie de portable retentit.

- Je paris que c'est Ryan, dit Esposito un air amuser, il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler toute la matinée, je crois qu'il est tant de lui répondre, non ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil a son téléphone, est fut surpris, surprise que Kate remarqua.

- Tiens c'est pas Ryan, c'est Castle.

Il répondit aussitôt, ce qui fit immédiatement penser à Kate qu'elle avait oubliée de rallumer sont portable, c'était la seul raison pour expliquer que Castle appel Esposito, est ca devais de plus être urgent sinon il aurais attendu qu'elle le rejoigne au loft comme il en était resté convenue.

- Esposito.

- Enfin, esposito, est-ce que Beckett est chez vous ?

- Oui, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe Castle ?

- Ecoutez bien Esposito, dite à Beckett de ne pas bouger compris ? Ont arrivent. Ryan et moi ont part de son appartement, on sera la dans 5 minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Castle ?

- Ont vous expliquera tout en arrivant, surtout ne sortez pas de l'appartement, compris ? Et Esposito, rester bien sur vos gardes tout les deux.

- Ok, compris a de suite.

Javier raccrocha, il avait senti dans la voix de Castle une profonde inquiétude, cela concerner la sécurité de Beckett il en était sur, celle-ci le regarder d'ailleurs de manière interrogative.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Esposito ? Qu'est-ce que Castle voulait ?

- Je n'sais pas.

Tout en disant cela, il ce dirigea vers le salon, Kate le suivit, Javier abaissa les stores aux fenêtres, et Kate compris ce qui ce passer en moins d'une seconde. Elle reposa la même question à Javier, cette fois avec plus d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, bon sens ?

- Castle et avec Ryan, ils arrivent, ils nous expliqueront ce qui ce passe quand ils arriveront, il nous demande de ne pas bouger, en attendant.

Tout en parlant Javier ce dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, ou ce trouver un coffret en bois, il l'ouvrit est se saisi du Glock 17 9mm qu'elle contenait, il vérifia le chargeur est le remis en place. Puis alluma une petite lumière de salon pour faire un peu de clarté dans la pièce.

Kate était comme tétaniser, soudain elle comprenait ce qui ce passer, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Maddox. La penser de cet homme la tétaniser, il avait déjà essayé de la tuer a deux reprise.

- C'est Maddox, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas Beckett, essaya de la rassuré Esposito.

Après tout Castle ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails, mais il ce demander bien de qui il pouvait s'agir d'autre.

- J'aurais dû prendre mon arme avant de partir de chez moi.

- Ne vous en faite pas Beckett, si quelqu'un veut vous faire du mal il devra avant me passer sur le corps.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, toujours cette hyper protection du grand frère pensa-t-elle. Par ces mots rassurant il réussi à la détendre un petit peu.

- Asseyez-vous Beckett, vous voulez un truc à boire ?

- Non merci, dit-elle ce laissant tomber sur le canapé comme si elle portait tous le poids du monde tout d'un coup.

- Vous êtes sur, Lanie a fait couler du café avant de partir il doit être encore chaud, c'est pas le super café du poste, mais il ce laisse boire.

Elle sourit, car cette remarque la fit instantanément penser a Castle, ce qui eu pour effet de la détendre un peu.

- Pourquoi pas.

Esposito posa son arme sur la table basse, puis alla en direction de la cuisine pour servir deux mugs de café. Il revint lui en tendit une, et s'assit en face d'elle. IIls restèrent quelques seconds sans dire un mot. Mais Kate le rompit, elle avait une question qui lui bruler les lèvres.

- Tu crois que si je vais voir Gates elle me reprendra ?

Javier la regarda en souriant, puis porta son mugs à ces lèvres sans rien lui répondre. Elle sourit elle aussi en l'imitant. Elle commencer à être de nouveau complètement détendu, lorsque que l'on frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta malgré elle. Javier fit un bond comme un diable sortant de sa boite, ce saisi de l'arme posé sur la table basse, la pointa vers la porte quand il entendit une voix de l'autre coté.

- Ne tirer pas ok, c'est Ryan et moi.

Kate et Javier, échangèrent un regard puis ce sourirent mutuellement. Javier abaissa son arme et déverrouilla la porte d'entré pour laisser apparaitre Castle et Ryan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

A peine l'aperçut-il que toute la peur et l'angoisse qui l'avait assailli le quittèrent en une seconde, elle était la devant lui saine et sauve, ils échangèrent un regard et il comprit immédiatement qu'elle éprouva le même sentiment que lui. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ces bras pour la réconforter, car il avait senti qu'elle en aurait eu bien besoin. Mais ils devaient préserver les apparences, il ce rendit compte en la regardant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ce l'autorisé. Il s'adressa donc a Kate de manière aussi formelle que possible, comme si la nuit d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Beckett, vous allez bien ?

Il ne pu retenir néanmoins une certaine émotion dans la voix. Kate le remarqua. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, mais répondit de manière tout aussi formelle.

- Ca va bien, oui. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ce passe au juste, Castle ?

- Oui c'est quoi ce cirque, renchérit Esposito ?

- Ont vas vous expliquez, Ryan a du nouveau. On peut entrez, dit-il en pénétrant dans l'appartement d'Esposito sans attendre la réponse, suivit par Ryan.

Esposito verrouilla la porte derrière eux et ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon, il était tous là debout formant un cercle, à nouveau réunit, ils ce regardèrent tous mutuellement les uns, les autres un instant et s'esclaffèrent de rire rapidement. Javier échangea un regard complice avec Ryan qui laissé sous entendre qu'ils parleraient plus tard, mais que tout était oublier, il lui donna une tape amical dans l'épaule, ce qui permit a Ryan de ce détendre complètement. Une fois ce bref instant de retrouvaille et de complicité passé, ce fut Kate qui prit la parole pour diriger la conversation.

- Ok, alors Ryan, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Son attitude corporel fit sourire les gars, qui s'échangèrent un rapide regard entre eux. Tous dans son comportement monté qu'elle reprenait son rôle de leadership comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle avait ça dans le sang ! Comment avait-elle pu ne serais-ce qu'un instant penser à démissionné! Elle remarqua les réactions des gars mais me releva pas.

- Pas seulement quoi, mais aussi qui, …Maddox !

Kate baissa la tête en ce passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ses soupçon était juste, et ce confirmaient.

- Où ? Tu as réussi à retrouver sa trace ? Comment ? demanda Esposito plus que surpris.

- Il a tué un homme ce matin, Ryan as était charger de l'enquête ce matin, dit Castle en ne quittant pas Kate du regard, attendant sa réaction.

- Qu…oi? Parvint-elle à articuler choquer, en relevant la tête rapidement.

Machinalement elle avait vrillé son regard dans celui de Castle, l'interrogent en silence. Et l'inquiétude qu'elle lu dans ces yeux lui donna la réponse a sa question silencieuse. Elle vit dans son regard une profonde inquiétude et de la peur. Quand a lui, il su en un instant qu'elle avait tous compris. Et il s'avait ce qu'elle ressentait précisément. EElle était terrifiée. Terrifier que cette histoire n'en finisse jamais, terrifié a l'idée de ne jamais réussi à arrêter cette homme, et qui puis continuer à tuer des personnes impunément. Et plus encore de ne jamais pouvoir remonter jusqu'à l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Mais elle était surtout terrifier par une chose, car elle savait, comme lui avait raconté Castle, que l'homme qui venait de mourir ce matin assurer sa protection, et que lui mort, les gens qui avaient tenté de la tuer dans ce cimetière il y a un an, allaient revenir s'occuper d'elle a nouveau. Elle n'écouter plus ce qui ce disait dans cette pièce, elle avait comme un bruit sourd dans les oreilles.

- Qui ? Demanda Esposito.

- Un dénommer Smith.

- Smith ? C'est qui ce gars ?

…

Laissant Ryan tous expliquer a Esposito, Castle rejoignit Kate qui s'était quelque peut éloigner du groupe, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle lui faisait dos, il s'approcha doucement et mis sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Elle sursauta légèrement, tirer de ses pensés angoissantes.

- Ça va allez, Kate ? lui demanda-t-il a voix base pour ne pas être entendu de Ryan et Esposito.

Ces derniers ne leurs prêter de toute façon pas attention. Kate ce retourna vers Castle, une mine défaite et les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle essayer de garder contenance, sans trop y parvenir.

- Ça va Castle.

- On va le trouver, Kate. On va le trouver puis l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, d'accord ?

- Castle je…

- Je ne le laisserais pas te faire le moindre mal tu m'entends, il devra d'abord m'abattre moi.

Cette phrase la fit tressaillir, car si elle avait peur pour elle, il s'avérait qu'elle avait encore plus peur pour lui. Elle était bien consciente que cette nuit tout avait changé entre eux. Et elle savait aussi que Richard Castle, homme imprudent de manière général, ce montrerait encore plus imprudent maintenant, elle savait que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Après tous n'avait-il pas déjà volé sous la balle d'un sniper un an plus tôt, alors que rien ne s'était encore passer entre eux.

- Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de te mettre en danger. J'ai ta promesse ?

Mais il ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait ni lui dire oui, ni lui promettre quoi que ce soit a ce sujet.

Elle soupira, anxieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne s'arrêtera pas Rick, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de m'avoir eu, cette homme me terrifie, j'ai vue an fond de son regard sur ce toit alors qui avait ces mains autour de mon cou, il n'a pas d'âme cette homme n'éprouve rien, c'est une machine à tuer.

- Ce n'est pas un Terminator Kate ! Et on finira par l'avoir, c'est une promesse.

Il la vit sourire un court instant.

- Ah, ce sourire que j'aime tant.

Il caressa de sa main son bras pour la réconforter.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? L'interrompit Esposito qui mit fin à leur instant de tendresse.

- Maintenant ! Maintenant ont vas au commissariat, et on mais Gates au courant pour que …

- Recommence pas bro, le coupa Esposito.

- Ryan on a déjà parlé de ça…dit Castle.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes tous fou ou …

- Ryan a raison, coupa Kate.

Il ce retournaient tous vers elle.

- Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois, et je ne mettrais aucun de vous trois à nouveau en danger.

En prononçant ces mots son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur Castle.

- Réfléchissait bien Kate, si on va raconte tous a Gates, on devra aussi impliquer Montgomery !

- Pas forcement, intervint Esposito qui échangea un regard de connivence avec Beckett.

- Comment ça ? , questionna Ryan.

- Rien n'implique Montgomery dans cette affaire, en tous cas, rien de ce que tu as trouvé sur les lieux du crime ne laisse savoir que Smith et Montgomery ce connaissaient, réfléchit bro, si ton intuition de super flic ne t'avais pas poussé à questionner Evelyn en remarquant comment elle regarder la photo de Smith, tu ne serais rien non plus mon vieux.

- Il a raison, fut surpris Castle, j'y avais pas pensé.

- D'accord, acquiesça Ryan, mais si au cours de l'enquête on doit révéler cette information ?

- On avisera le moment voulu, intervint Kate.

- Et si on n'a pas le choix, insista Ryan.

- On en est pas encore là, est puis si ca arrive je suis sur que Castle nous trouvera une petite histoire, c'est son boulot non.

- Et les bonnes histoires qui sonnent authentique ça me connait.

- Bon assez parler, en route, dit Kate.

- Attendez !

- Quoi encore Ryan, soupira Espo.

- Au risque de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je vous signal quand même que toi Espo, tu es suspendu, que vous Beckett vous avez démissionnée et que vous enfin Castle vous n'avez pas du tout la cote auprès de Gates et que comme Beckett n'est plus flic, elle n'a aucune raison de vous accepter dans son poste, et croyez moi Gates ne se gênera pas pour vous faire jeter dehors, alors je pense que je devrais me rendre au poste avec Beckett seulement, manière que Gates ne se …

- Ta raison Ryan, le coupa Beckett, on n'y va tout les deux pour le moment, Espo et Castle, vous, vous nous attendrez au loft de Castle pour commencer à travailler sur le cas de Mr Smith je veux tous savoir sur ce gars, quand a moi je ne vais pas au poste pour demander une protection les gars, si j'y vais c'est pour récupérer ma plaque et mon arme, en route.

Elle regarda Castle, qui affichait un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle leva les yeux au ciel sachant très bien a quoi il pensait, attrapa sa veste et sorti la premier d'un pas déterminer, comme si elle avait retrouvé confiance en elle, elle ce sentait soudain portait par une force invisible. Les gars restèrent interdit devant ce regain de détermination, alors qu'un instant encore elle semblait si fragile.

- Alors vous venez ? Castle ?, leur cria-elle depuis le couloir de dehors, pour les faire sortir de leurs surprises.

Les gars échangèrent un rapide regard entre eux, puis lui emboitèrent le pas. Elle était bien de retour.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 

Escorter par deux voitures, celle d'Esposito devant, et celle de Ryan a l'arrièrent, la crown victoria de Beckett pris la direction du poste de police de la 12th, le trajet ce fit en silence dans l'habitacle de la voiture entre Castle et elle, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, il savait son angoisse, sa peur, mais aussi et surtout, son courage, sa détermination, quand a elle, elle connaissait son l'inquiétude pour elle, son soutien sans borne, mettre des mots sur leurs émotions étaient inutiles, quand ce genre de silence entre eux exprimer tout. Les voitures ce garèrent en file indienne, et ils descendirent tous de voiture. Avant que Castle ne reparte dans la voiture d'Esposito en direction de son loft, il adressa un regard rapide à Kate par lequel il lui monta tous son soutient et son amour. Une fois le contact visuel rompu, Kate et Ryan pénétrèrent dans le commissariat.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur les bureaux de la brigade criminel de 12th district, Ryan accompagner de Beckett en sortir, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Kate ce figea devant les réactions de ces (anciens) collègues. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle se sentait gêner face à tout ces visages river sur elle, heureusement Ryan vint a son secours.

- Aller les gars, c'est bon, vous n'avez pas du travail qui vous attends ? Bougez-vous.

- Merci, dit-elle à voix bas.

Ryan acquiesçât d'un signe de tête.

- Aucun problème, par contre je rentre pas avec vous dans la cage du lion, pour ça vous êtes seul.

- Comme je te comprends, dit-elle avec un sourire, souhaite moi quand même bonne chance.

- Bonne chance.

Kate se dirigea vers le bureau de Gates, qui était porte close comme souvent, elle souffla un coup pour se donner du courage puis frappa a la porte.

- Entrer, dit simplement Gates sans prendre la peine de lever la tête.

- Chef ? Puis-je vous parlez quelque minute ?

Quand elle reconnu la voix de son interlocutrice elle releva la tête de la paperasserie par laquelle elle était absorber, elle retira ses lunettes, la scruta quelque second, puis lui répondit sur un ton froid.

- Inutile de donner du chef, Beckett, dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez démissionné hier ?

Elle pénétra dans le bureau sans y avoir était invité et referma la porte derrière elle.

- C'est justement de ce sujet que je voulais vous parler, chef, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot, comme pour lui faire déjà passer le message.

- Très bien, Beckett je vous écoute.

- Je voudrais récupérer mon poste chef.

- On n'est pas dans un moulin ici Beckett, on n'entre pas et on ne sort pas comme on en a envie.

- Je sais chef.

- Alors expliquer moi donc pourquoi je devrais vous reprendre votre poste.

- Parce que je veux revenir, parce que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de renvoyé hier mais seulement de me suspendre, parce que j'ai pris ma décision sur le cout de l'émotion, alors que je venais juste d'échapper une nouvelle fois a la mort, et aussi parce que je suis la meilleur enquêtrice de ce service et que vous avez besoin de moi,… chef.

- Et bien on peut dire que ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, lieutenant Beckett.

Elle sourit, Gates venait de l'appeler Lieutenant, elle sentait que la partie était presque gagner.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois chef je ne dit que la vérité.

- Très bien Beckett, mais même si j'acceptais de vous reprendre…

- …Je reste quand même suspendu.

- Exact, est-ce que les termes vous conviennent Lieutenant, et est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre parce que encore un seul faux pas Beckett est ça sera la porte, alors, est-ce claire ?

- Bien justement, chef a ce sujet, ont des informations qui pourrais bien vous faire changer d'avis.

- Ont ? Qui ça ont ? Quels genres d'informations, Lieutenant ?

Kate fit un signe à Ryan, pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre dans le bureau. Celui-ci était assit a son bureau devant un dossier ouvert, il observait la scène du coin de l'œil. Gates ce dit a ce moment que sont impression envers Ryan plus tôt dans l'après midi ce justifier. Elle tordit ses lèvres en croisant son regard lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau.

- Lieutenant Ryan ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris, j'étais sur que vous me cachiez quelque chose.

- Et bien en fait, chef techniquement, quand vous m'avez interrogé sur l'affaire ce matin je n'avais pas encore ses informations, alors on ne peut pas dire que …

- Ça suffit Ryan craché le morceau. De quelles informations est-ce que le Lieutenant Beckett parle ?

Ce fut Kate qui répondit.

- L'homme qui a essayé de me tuer hier sur ce toit, Maddox, et l'homme qui a tué la victime du meurtre sur lequel enquête Ryan depuis ce matin, celui d'Henry Smith.

Gates se tourna vers Ryan. Ignorant Beckett.

- J'en crois pas mes oreilles, Lieutenant Ryan, vous êtes allé donner des informations a propos du enquête en cours, a une civile.

- Je ne le suis plus, chef.

- Y'a encore 5 minute vous l'étiez, Beckett, lui répondit-elle sans même la regarder.

- Oh, vous l'avez repris, dit Ryan souriant.

- Vous vous croyez malin tous les deux, hein, je suis sur que Esposito et aussi au courant, je me trompe ?

- Non, chef.

- J'en étais sur.

- Et Castle, ajouta Kate.

- Evidement !

Elle soupira.

- Comment faisait Montgomery pour vous supportez et vous contrôlez, tous les quatre.

- Et bien…

- Ce n'était pas une question Ryan !

Kate porta sa main a ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. Gates resta quelque second à réfléchir. Elle sorti de derrière son bureau, pour venir ce mettre en face d'eux.

- Très bien, on a un tueur a gage en liberté, et il tuer tout ce qui bouge, est vous êtes une de ces cible Beckett. Et sachant cela vous voulez vous mettre à nouveau dans sa ligne de mire, lieutenant ? Et vous croyez que, moi, je vais vous laissez faire ? Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit a notre première rencontre a propos des vendettas, Lieutenant ?

- Qu'il gèlerait en enfer, avant que vous autorisiez un flic à enquêter sur sa propre affaire.

Gates ce contenta d'acquiescer par un signe de la tête.

- Je crois que vous avez votre réponse Lieutenant. Vous et Esposito, rester suspendu jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, Ryan va continuez cette enquête, je vais vous assignez quelqu'un pour vous aider dès demain matin Ryan.

Kate bouillonné intérieurement.

- Il gèle en enfer, chef !

- Je vous demande pardon, lieutenant Beckett.

- Combien de mort vous faut-il encore, chef ?, finit-elle par exploser. Combien de vie vas t-il encore briser avant qu'ont ne finissent par le stopper. Je peux le stopper, chef. Il ne s'agit pas d'une vendetta, je vous le promets, il s'agit de justice. Laissez moi vous poser une seul question, si c'était vous qui étiez en ligne de mire vous ne voudriez pas arrêter ce salop vous même ? Il a bien failli me tuer deux fois déjà, si je ne le trouve pas avant que lui ne me trouve, la troisième sera peut-être la bonne. Alors avec tous le respect que je vous dois chef, pas question que je laisse tomber, avec ou sans votre permission !

Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui était lui était passé par la tête, d'affronter Gates de manière aussi frontal, drôle de manière de solliciter que Gates la réembauche. Mais malgré tous en disant tous ceci elle avait regardé Gates droit dans les yeux, est elle remarqua quelque chose de diffèrent dans le regard de celle-ci, comme si, elle avait su trouver le défaut de la cuirasse d'Iron Gates. Se trompait-elle ? Ou bien Gates allait-elle enfin ce montrait plus souple ? Elle attendait sans toute fois détourner sont regard du sien, afin de monter sa détermination. Gates soupira. Elle avait gagné la partie.

- Très bien, Lieutenant Beckett, mais je vous préviens cette fois plus de dissimulation d'informations, et plus de d'actes irréfléchie ou héroïque, c'est claire !

- Oui, chef.

- Très bien, alors, je vous confis cette enquête, dit-elle comme pour clore la conversation.

Elle remit ces lunettes qu'elle avait gardé a la main et retourna derrière son bureau, pour ce rasoir et ce remettre a sa paperasserie, quand elle ce rendit compte que Beckett n'avait pas bougé. Elle releva la tête est regarda Kate par-dessus ces lunettes.

- Autre chose, Lieutenant ?

- En fait, oui chef.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il, dit-elle alors qu'elle venait de comprendre ce que pouvait bien vouloir Beckett.

- J'ai besoin d'Esposito sur ce cas, il connait très bien ce dossier et l'homme que nous traquons, de plus dans cette affaire j'ai besoin d'être entourer de personne en qui j'ai confiance.

- Hum hum ! Elle réfléchissait, un sourire en coin.

- Et j'ai besoin de Castle aussi.

Gates soupira en signe de capitulation.

- Très bien Beckett…Bien et maintenant sortez tous les deux de mon bureau.

- Oui chef, dès que j'aurais récupéré mon badge et mon armes.

Gates ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, et en sortie deux badge et deux armes.

Kate et Ryan acquièrent d'un signe de tête pour la remercier, puis ce dirigèrent vers la sortie. Quand Gates la fit ce retourner.

- Et rappeler vous bien Beckett pas de mauvaise surprise, ou je vous tiendrez personnellement responsable des agissements de toute votre équipe, Lieutenant.

- Oui, chef.

- Maintenant au boulot, attraper moi cette ordure avant qui ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre.

- A vos ordres, chef.

- Demain matin, Beckett.

- Pardon ?

- Il est déjà tard, je ne veux pas vous voir trainer dans le commissariat toute la nuit, alors rentrée chez vous et reposer vous. Je vous enverrez une voiture de patrouille en début de soirée chez vous pour monter la garde cette nuit, par sécurité.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, chef.

- Je ne vous demandez pas votre avis Beckett. Maintenant rentrer sortez, on se vois tous pour un débriefing demain a la première heure. Et vous aussi Ryan. Aller oust !

Kate ne pu qu'acquiescer devant le visage de Gates qui ne soufrer aucuns refus. Ryan et elle sortir du bureau sans rien ajouter. L'espace d'un instant son esprit ne pu s'empêcher de penser a une seul chose, elle ne pourrait sans aucun doute pas passer la nuit chez son écrivain préfère. Et cette idée fit naitre plusieurs sensations en elle, le plus envahissant étant un étrange sentiment de panique, idée d'être séparer de lui pour la nuit la mettait dans tout ces états, surtout avec un tueur en liberté et a sa poursuite. Depuis qu'elle c'était abandonnée dans ces bras hier soir, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrais pas ce sentir en sécurité toute seul chez elle. Comment faire, ce demanda-t-elle intérieurement, en ce mordent les lèvres inférieure, quand Ryan la tira de sa réflexion.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ont fait, on rentre chez nous ?, demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres car il connaissait déjà la réponse de Beckett.

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi je rentre pas chez moi tout de suite, Esposito et Castle son chez lui, je vais les rejoindre pour bosser un p'tit moment, dit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Il échangèrent un regard de connivence.

- Ok, je prend les dossiers de l'affaire et on et parti.

En attendant Ryan elle jeta un œil a son bureau qu'elle avait vidé la veille, il était complètement dépouiller de son empreinte personnelle, elle sans rapprocha, posa les deux insignes et arme qu'elle tenais dans ses mains et s'assit elle ne su pourquoi sur le siège occupé par Castle d'ordinaire. Elle jeta un regard au tableau blanc, qu'avait commencé a remplir Ryan, quand celui-ci la ramena de ses penser.

- On y va ?, demanda Ryan.

Elle ce leva attacha son insigne et son revolver à sa taille, ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau attrapa une grande enveloppe kraft dans laquelle elle grisa le badge et le revolver d'Esposito.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Il rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et celui-ci commença ca descente vers le parking, un silence régner jusqu'à ce que Kate le rompe en ce raclant la gorge, elle chercher ses mots.

- Ryan, écoute je…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier et aussi te remercier, tu… tu m'a… sauvé la vie sur ce toit, sans ton intervention je serais morte, alors…

- Oui, ben… j'avais rien de plus urgent a fait et puis les coéquipiers sont la pour ça j'ai raison ?

- Ouais, merci Ryan.

Il échangèrent un regard plein de gratitude l'un envers l'autre, car Ryan aussi sans voulait d'avoir du agir comme il l'avait fait, mais avec ce regard il surent tous le deux que tout était pardonner et qu'il n'y avait pas de malaise entre eux. Ils ce turent de nouveau, et finir leur descente dans un silence sans gêne.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Arriver dans le parking sous terrain du commissariat, Ryan et Beckett montèrent chacun dans leur voiture respective. Kate venait à peine de mettre la clé sur le contact de sa Crown Victoria que la sonnerie lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un sms retenti, elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, et sourit en découvrant qui était l'auteur du message, elle l'ouvrit, le message tenait en un mot : « Alors ? », elle rit en ce disant que pour un auteur de roman, il envoyait des texto plutôt court. Et toujours le sourire aux lèvres elle tapa une réponse presque aussi courte : « C'est bon, Gates m'a reprise, Ryan et moi ont arrivent. » Elle balança son portable sur le siège passager, à coté de l'enveloppe kraft qui si trouver déjà et suivit la voiture de Ryan qui avait déjà démarré. En roulant elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'en réfléchissant bien Castle ne lui avait jamais envoyer un seul texto en 4 ans, cet idée la fit rire et elle réalisa qu'il s'autorisé désormais a encore plus de présence dans sa vie, il montrait encore plus son intérêt et son inquiétude pour elle, et elle ce surpris a penser que cela ne la déranger plus désormais bien au contraire, cela la rassurer, il la rassurait comme personne depuis sa mère. Elle soupira, « bon sang », pensa-t-elle « il faut vraiment que je trouve une parade pour ce soir, je ne pourrais pas rester loin de lui pour la nuit. »

Quand le portable de Castle vibra, il sursauta car il l'avait gardé a la main, impatient devoir une réponse, il se trouver dans son bureau avec Esposito, celui-ci éplucher le dossier que Ryan avait amené à Castle plus tôt dans l'après midi. Il ouvrit le texto et arbora un sourire radieux sur le visage, il ne l'avait pas dit a Kate mais il avait quand mêle eu quelques appréhension par rapport a Gates, et il était à présent soulagé. Espo leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il eu un léger rire.

- C'est arranger ?

- Oui, Gates la réintégrée.

- Bien.

- Et vous Esposito, ça va comment ?, demanda-t-il en réalisant que cette nouvelle devait avoir un gout légèrement amer pour lui, même s'il savait qu'il ce réjouissait sincèrement pour sa coéquipière.

- D'après vous, comment je vais ?, dit-il un sourire forcer.

- Ça va s'arranger pour vous aussi, j'en suis sur.

- Ouais, merci bro, prononça-t-il dans un soupire.

Castle acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête. Il préféra donc revenir au sujet qui les occupés avant l'arriver du texto de Kate.

- Alors que pensez-vous de cette affaire, est-ce que vous croyez qu'on a une chance de lui mettre la main dessus avant que lui, ne la trouve ?

- On la protègera Castle, il ne lui arrivera rien, faite moi confiance.

- Il a failli l'avoir deux fois déjà, et si elle s'en est sortie sais pas grâce a nous, elle a eu de la chance, et j'ai peur que cette chance ne finisse par tournée.

Esposito ne s'avait pas quoi ajouter, Castle avait raison, la seul solution pour la garder en sécurité une bonne fois pour toute c'était de mettre la main sur ce type, pas Maddox, mais celui qui tire les ficelles, ce gros poisson, ce dragon, comme l'avait appelé Gary McCallister.

- Je viens de relire le dossier sur l'affaire Smith et en fin de compte sa ne nous apprend rien de plus sur ce type que ce qu'on savait déjà hier, on ne connait toujours pas son vrai nom, la seul chose que l'on sait avec certitude c'est que ce mecs était dans l'armée. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce gars est un bon, d'ailleurs en y repensant tout ces gars son ou était des vraiment balaise, Conan, Lockwood, Maddox. Il appartenait certainement aux forces spéciales, ou a un de ses commandos occulte du pentagone.

- Pourquoi on n'entre pas la photo de ce Maddox dans la base de donnée de l'armée, peut-être qu'on aura de la chance, il sait qu'on sait a quoi il ressemble, et de toute évidence il ne ce cache plus non plus, dit-il en montrant la capture photo de la caméra de l'entrée de l'immeuble de Henry Smith, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Peut-être que sa vrai identité nous donnera une piste pour le trouvé, est même pour trouvé celui pour qui il travail.

- Beckett, était contre cette idée.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, et surtout aucune autre piste, alors ?

- On va dire a Ryan de s'en occupé demain matin.

Castle acquiesça affirmativement d'un signe de tête. A cet instant la sonnerie de la porte retentie,

Esposito posa la main sur la crosse de son arme, mais Castle leva la main.

- Du calme, je pense que ce dois être Ryan et Beckett, et puis je vous signal que ce n'est pas nous que l'on essaye de tuer.

- Désole, dit-il en relâchant la prise de sa main, cette affaire finie par me rendre un peu nerveux.

- Ouais.

Castle ce dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et ouvrit bien comme il l'avait pensée à Kate et Ryan. En l'a découvrant ce son pas de porte il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une vision d'elle hier soir avec les cheveux mouillé, et il esquissa un léger sourit en croissant son regard, elle s'en rendit immédiatement compte mais ne releva pas, Ryan et elles, rentrèrent dans l'appartement d'un pas rapide sans y avoir était invité et ce dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Castle. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux, cette fois un sourire totalement étaler, face à sa réaction contenue, puis il les rejoignit.

- Tiens Esposito, un petit cadeau pour toi, joyeux noël mon vieux, dit-elle simplement, a peine rentré dans le bureau, en lui envoyant l'enveloppe kraft dans les bras, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Esposito surpris, mais les reflex sur, rattrapa l'enveloppe au vol, en fronçant les sourcils. Kate et Ryan arboraient un sourire sur leurs lèvres, en attendant que celui-ci découvre ce que l'enveloppe contenait. En sortant le contenu il releva la tête sur ces deux coéquipiers qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

- Comment avait-vous fait, pour récupéré son arme et son badge aussi rapidement Beckett, ne pu s'empêcher de demander Castle, piquant ainsi la réplique d'Esposito.

- J'allais l'demander Castle.

- Désolé.

- Et bien Castle, vous n'avez toujours pas réalisé que je pouvais être une femme pleine de surprise, dit-elle d'un ton plus que taquin et plein de sous entendu.

- Je crois que je commence seulement à le comprendre, Lieutenant Beckett, dit-il tous aussi taquin qu'elle.

- Et ça sais rien de le dire, pouffa Ryan.

- Et oui, Castle, renchérit Esposito, cette fille, …heu pardon je voulais dire ce lieutenant de police extrêmement qualifier, ce corrigea Javier face au regard faussement menassent de Beckett, n'en a pas fini de vous faire tournée en rond.

- Bon allez, sa suffit les filles coupa-t-elle, alors vous avez avancez, trouvez quelque chose ?

- Avancez ?, non, tournez en rond, …comme vous est Castle en fait,… sa oui, par contre.

Ryan et Castle rigolèrent le premier en baissant la tête le deuxième en portant sa main sur sa bouche, pour se cacher.

- Ah ah, très drôle Esposito, ce contenta de dire Kate.

- Et ben, on dirait bien que quelqu'un a retrouvé son humour pourri en même temps son insigne, dit Ryan avec un grand sourire en regardant Castle qui acquiesça de la tête.

- Eh, mon humour n'est pas pourri, surtout comparer au tien. Le mien égale celui de Jon Stewart.

- Comment vous y allez vous, intervint Castle, Jon Stewart vous visez haut, un trop même.

- Ça y est c'est fini, on peu redevenir sérieux deux minutes, les coupa Kate exaspéré.

Elle appréciait malgré tout que les gars comme elle aimait les appeler, déchargent un peu la tentions qui régné dans l'air ambiant, histoire de dédramatiser la situation.

- Oui, pardon, ce ressaisi Esposito, alors voilà on ce disais avec Castle juste avant que vous n'arriviez, que étant donné l'impasse dans laquelle ont se trouve ont ne risquaient plus grand choses à entrer la photo de se gars dans le fichier de reconnaissance facial de l'armée, parce que comme Castle me le faisait remarquer, ce gars ne ce cache plus alors pt' être que si on trouve sa vrai identité, elle nous en apprendra plus sur lui et sur son employeur. Je sais que vous étiez contre l'idée mais maintenant on ce bat à découvert alors autant tenter notre chance, on verra bien ce qui en ressortira. Elle soupira.

- Très bien, on s'occupera de ça demain matin, autre chose.

- Non, dit simplement Castle en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avancerait pas plus ce soir et qu'il valait mieux en rester la pour aujourd'hui.

- Ok, se résigna-t-elle a dire, bon alors on s'arrête là, je vais rentrée chez moi, il est tard, et la voiture de patrouille que Gates m'a collé sur le dos ne vas pas tardait à arriver en bas de chez moi si pas déjà fait. Et oui, ajouta-t-elle pour réponde a la surprise qui c'était afficher sur le visage de Castle, en l'entendent dire qu'elle rentrait, je suis assigné a résidence comme une criminel les gars, elle le regarder a présent dans les yeux, presque suppliante, espérant qu'une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit, et qu'ils réussiraient a passé la nuit ensemble malgré tout.

- Comme vous y allez fort, une criminel !, ricana Esposito, bon ben j'sais pas toi Ryan mais moi avec ce malade dans les parages, j'crois qu'il serait plus prudent que j'monte la garde a l'arrière de votre immeuble, on ne sera pas de trop de deux voiture de patrouille.

- J'appel Jenny, dit simplement Ryan en attrapant immédiatement sont téléphone dans sa poche pour la prévenir sa femme qu'il ne rentrerait s'en doute pas de la nuit.

- C'est pas la peine les gars…, intervint Beckett qui avait déjà perdu l'attention de Ryan.

Celui-ci avait quitté le bureau pour s'isoler dans le salon, afin d'éviter les railleries et les blagues de ses coéquipiers, quand il échangerait des mots doux avec jenny avant de raccrocher.

- C'est bon Beckett, la coupa immédiatement Esposito, j'ai rien de mieux à faire ce soir, de toute façon. Hey Ryan !, appela-t-il son coéquipier, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion et partant rejoignant ce dernier au salon, évitant ainsi à Beckett de trouver une nouvelle excuse.

Kate et Castle étaient à présent seul dans le bureau.

- Il a raison. Tu as besoin d'être protégé et de manière plus efficacement qu'avec une simple voiture de patrouille, deux hommes en uniformes c'est loin d'être suffisant face à un tueur surentrainer comme Maddox, ou peu importe son nom.

Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, je suis armée et prête à le recevoir cette fois, tu peux me croire, non, ce dont j'ai besoin, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est d'être près de toi cette nuit, et ça n'arrivera pas si toute la police de N.Y campe en bas de chez moi ce soir.

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots de manière tellement simple et spontané, il ne pu pas réprimer un sourire, elle agissait et s'exprimait à présent envers lui de façon totalement ouvert et sans retenu, il lui tendit alors une main, pour qu'elle s'approche de lui, et lui rendent son sourire elle s'en empara naturellement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te rejoins chez toi cette nuit.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le moment de révéler ce qui ce passe entre nous en s'affichant publiquement.

- Je sais, tu n'es pas encore prête…

- Ce n'ai pas ça…sais juste que…

- Je sais… Je ne te facilite pas la vie, pas vrai, dit-il dans un léger rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais en même temps je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis le jour ou tu ai rentrée dans ma vie, alors…Ecoute… pour ce soir …laisse tomber, on ce vois demain, j'essaierais de survivre sans toi, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main, comme pour affirmer le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu es sur, parce que… ?

- Ça va aller, dit-elle en essayant de sans convaincre elle-même.

- D'accord.

- Beckett ?, on y va ?

Kate se retourna en sursautant légèrement, relâchant rapidement la main de Castle, comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

- Ouais, Esposito, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ok, salut bro a demain, dit-il a l'intention de Castle.

Celui-ci leva simplement la main avant qu'Espo ne disparaisse de nouveau dans le salon.

- Bon, dit-elle dans un soupire pour ce donner du courage, ont s'appellent tout a l'heure ?

Il acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête en lui souriant.

Rassurer par le fait qu'il bénéficierait quand même, enfin en quelque sorte, un peu sa présence se soir, elle tourna les talons, sorti du bureau et réenfila à nouveau son masque de femme forte.

- On est partie les gars, dit-elle en ce dirigeant vers la porte du loft dans un pas rapide, à demain Castle, dit-elle de manière détacher en levant la main au dessus de son épaule tout en lui tournant le dos, elle évertuait à donner le change devant ses coéquipiers.

Ryan et Esposito lui emboitèrent alors le pas sans la faire attendre. En une seconde à peine le loft retrouva son calme, laissant un Castle inquiet et attrister en plein milieu du salon.

Quand il sorti enfin de sa réflexion au bout d'une minute, il découvrit Alexis en haut des marches de l'escalier les bras croisaient, légèrement inquiète et réclamant apparemment une explication.

- Ah Alexis, tu es là ma chérie ?

- Ça va Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe enfin ?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Kate rentra dans son appartement, et referma bien les verrous de la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle laissa tomber de ses épaules son manteau est le balança nonchalamment sur le canapé du salon, puis elle ôta aussi son badge et son arme qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle soupira longuement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, ce retrouver seul dans son appartement la déprima, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais été, se surprit-t-elle a pensait. Elle ressentait déjà le manque de lui et se maudissait intérieurement, de perdre encore un précieux temps, tous ça a cause de sa peur de s'afficher au grand jour devant les autres, n'avait-elle pas déjà perdu quatre ans, toujours les mains dans ses cheveux elle secoua la tête. Arrête, ce dit-elle, pense plutôt au tueur qui est sur tes talons est qui veux ta peau, au même moment qu'elle pensait a ça elle ce délesta de ses 10cm de trop pour ce dirigeait pied nu vers sa chambre, là elle passa une tenue plus confortable que le tailleur pantalon veste cintrer qu'elle portait. Elle entra ensuite dans sa salle de bain, pour ouvrir les robinets de sa baignoire et ce faire coulait un bain, peut-être ce sentirait-elle plus détendu ensuite. Devant son miroir elle remonta ses cheveux de manière grossière avec une pince pour ne pas les mouiller. Elle alluma des bougies, versa des huiles essentiel dans son bain et commença a ce déshabiller quand elle réalisa qui lui manquait deux accessoire important, avant de s'immerge totalement dans l'eau tiède. Elle alla dans son salon pour attraper son téléphone et surtout son arme, elle ce redirigea vers sa salle de bain quand son regard s'arrêta sur sa bibliothèque, elle eu un sourire en coin en ce disant qu'a défaut d'avoir l'auteur elle pourrait essayer de ce changer les idées avec son œuvre, sans s'éterniser sur son choix bien longtemps elle attrapa « Nicked Heat » et reparti en direction du bain chaud qui l'attendait.

Elle lisait maintenant depuis environ une demi-heure quand elle commença a ne plus être attentive a histoire, son regard s'attarder de plus en plus souvent sur le téléphone, en effet elle avait très envie et besoin d'entendre sa voix, mais essayer de ce contrôler, enfin Kate, se morigéna-t-elle, tu la quitter y'a a peine deux p'tit heure, contrôle toi, et pourquoi ne m'appel-il pas lui, je ne lui manque donc pas ?, ah, stop arrête, on dirais une adolescente tu es ridicule, est puis il doit certainement accorder un peu de temps a Alexis, n'oublie pas que tu n'est pas la seul femme dans sa vie, attend qu'il t'appel lui comme ça tu sera sur de ma pas le déranger au milieu d'une discussion père-fille. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture.

En effet Castle était bien occupé et bien de la manière dont Kate pensée, il était assit avec Alexis sur le canapé du salon, et achevé de lui raconter toute l'histoire, tout les événements qui c'était passé depuis deux trois jours, il ne lui cacha rien, elle était assez mur et fort pour tout entendre, il ne lui avait jamais rien caché de toute manière et elle l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Une fois son récit terminé il la questionna d'un regard qui voulait dire « alors que pense tu de tout ca ? ». Elle n'avait pas d'avis bien arrête à propos de tout ca mais des questions, ça oui, comme souvent.

- Est maintenant, demanda-t-elle, quelle piste allez-vous suivre, pour retrouver l'homme qui veut tuer le lieutenant Beckett.

- Je crois que tu devrais commençais à l'appeler Kate, a présent.

- Papa ?

- Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il dans un soupire en faisant une grimace de désespoir.

Il y eu un court silence.

- Et toi comment tu te sens face a toi ça ?, s'inquiéta-elle.

- Moi ça va, c'est surtout pour elle que j'ai peur.

- Et Kate ?

- Oh elle est égale a elle-même elle joue la femme fort, mais je sais qu'au fond elle, elle est terrifier.

- Mais elle t'a toi maintenant, elle n'est plus seul.

Il lui sourit, est décida qu'il avait suffisamment parlait de lui et Kate a Alexis et qu'il était maintenant tant qu'il s'intéresse un peu a sa fille.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, et toi ta soirée de promo, comment était-elle ?

- On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça maintenant tu sais, je me doute que ce que tu as dans la tête dois te préoccupé plus qu'une soirée de de fin de promo.

- Ne crois jamais que tu es moins importante que le reste, parce que sais faux.

- Je sais papa.

- Bien alors, est, je t'en pris donne moi la version pour les parents je ne veux pas savoir s'y tu as fait des trucs …

- Papa !, le coupa-t-elle.

- Désolé.

- Non, c'était super vraiment, enfin jusqu'à ce que…

- Jusqu'à ce que…, répéta-t-il soudain inquiet en voyant l'expression du visage de sa fille changé.

- Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive plusieurs appels d'Ash.

- Ah, je vois. Et ?

- Et rien, j'ai pas répondu, mais ça m'a un peu gâché la fête tu vois.

- Il appelait peut-être simplement pour te féliciter pour ton diplôme.

- Oui peut-être, mais…

- Mais avoir de ses nouvelles a ré-ouvre une cicatrice qui n'était pas encore tout a fait refermé, c'est ça.

- C'est ça, lui sourit-elle affectueusement.

- En plus je croyais quand voyant que je ne lui répondais pas il s'arrêterait mais il m'a rappelé plusieurs fois aussi au cours la journée d'aujourd'hui. Tu crois que je dois lui répondre ? J'ai peur quand renouant le contact je souffre encore plus.

- Je n'peux pas t'aider ma chérie c'est a toi seul de voir.

- Je voudrais juste que le téléphone arrête de sonné, à chaque fois que je vois son numéro s'afficher j'ai le cœur qui ce sert.

- Change de numéro.

- Pas terrible comme conseil.

- Veux-tu que j'engage quelqu'un pour le supprimer, comme ça plus de coup de téléphone.

- Papa !

A peine avait-il prononcé ses paroles que son esprit s'égara, il eu une expression de visage que sa fille reconnu aussitôt pour lui avoir vu arborer plus d'une fois.

- Tu dois y aller, j'ai raison ?

- Heu, oui dit-il en revenant de son absence, avec un air désolé sur le visage de devoir l'abandonner.

- Tu as trouvé comment faire avancer l'enquête, ou tu as juste envie d'aller la retrouver parce qu'elle te manque ?

- Heu, fit-il semblant de réfléchir rapidement, un peu des deux. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop mon ange.

- Non, c'est bon, va, dit-elle en balançant la tête sur le côté.

- Ne m'attend pas, lui dit-il simplement après avoir attrapé son manteau et son téléphone portable, il allait passer la porte mais ajouta un je t'aime a sa fille avant de la quitter.

- Moi aussi, entendit-il avant de refermer la porte du loft derrière lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce type va ce pointer à son domicile en pleine nuit ?

Ryan venait de rompre le long silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture depuis maintenant près d'une heure, entre Esposito et lui, ils étaient garés devant la porte de derrière de l'immeuble de Kate près à intervenir en cas de besoin, mais pour le moment tout était calme, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours.

- J'en sais rien bro mais je peux te dire que s'il montre le bout de son nez je le louperai pas cette fois, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce salonard.

Ryan ne répondit rien a cela, il ce contenta juste d'acquiescer d'un simple signe de tête. Et le silence entre eux ce réinstalla pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'estomac d'Esposito ne le rompe a nouveau.

- Un p'tit cru, mon vieux ?

- Ouais, dit-il agacé, j'ai rien avalé de la journée et j'ai un de ses mal de crane en plus, dire que Lanie m'avait préparée un brunch et que j'ai même pas eu le temps dit touché. On aurait du penser à s'acheter un truc en chemin.

Ryan le regarda sans rien dire, il se contenta de sourire.

- Et comment va Jenny ? Elle ne m'en veux pas trop de te faire découcher cette nuit ?, demanda Esposito en rigolant, préférant parler de tout et de rien plutôt que de faire réinstallait un nouveau silence entre eux.

- Elle va bien, et elle t'en veut a mort, mais pas pour ce soir, lui dit-il avec un regard explicite, tu devras te débrouillerait avec elle la prochaine fois que tu viendras manger a la maison.

- Ouais, j'imagine déjà !, ce contenta-t-il de dire dans un soupire.

- Javier, entre nous tout est ok, pas vrai ?, ne pu finalement pas s'empêcher de demander Ryan.

- Ouais bro, tout est ok, lui répondit-il en lui rendant le poing

- Bon, dit Ryan rassurait, entrechoquant son poing celui de son partenaire.

Soudain, le calme qui régnait dans la rue fut rompu par un bruit de pas qui résonnait comme un écho, quelqu'un s'approchait de leurs voiture par l'arrière, les deux flics se tassèrent sur leurs siège pour se dissimulait un peu, et regardaient chacun de leurs côté dans son rétroviseur.

Quand ils reconnurent l'homme qui approchait d'eux avec les mains pleines ils échangèrent un regard en souriant. Ce fut Esposito, qui le premier abaissa sa vitre, car c'était lui qui ce trouver coté trottoir, il passa la tête par celle-ci est une fois Castle a deux pas de la voiture il le morigéna a voix bas.

- Enfin Castle mais qu'est-ce que vous ficher ici, vous voulez vous retrouver nez a nez avec un tueur qui n'hésitera pas a vous tuez ou quoi ?

Ce fut seulement aux paroles d'Esposito que Castle ce rendit compte de son imprudence, il accéléra donc un peu le pas tout en ce baissant comme si il essayer de ce cacher ou bien encore comme si on lui tirer dessus et qui chercher a ce mettre a couvert derrière leurs voiture. Une fois arriver a la hauteur d'Esposito, il délesta une de ses mains de la pizza qu'il tenait, en leurs tendant par la vitre.

- Oui, désolé vous avez raison, chuchota-il en ouvrant la portière de sa main récemment libre, mais je me suis dit que vous auriez sans doute faim.

Pénétrant dans l'habitacle de la voiture, il balança délicatement un gros sac plastique blanc ainsi qu'un pack de bière qu'il tenait dans son autre main sur le siège passager puis referma la portière.

- Vous devriez attaquer pendant qu'elle est encore chaude, elle vient de cher Stefano, la meilleure pizzeria de la ville, saucisse basilic, et…, s'interrompit-il en attrapant deux petites bouteilles, je vous ai amené des bières bien fraîches.

- On est en service Castle, râla et soupira Ryan.

- Elles sont sans alcool, renchérit Castle, en accentuant le mouvement pour leurs tendre.

A ces mots Esposito, lui, oublia en un clin d'œil l'imprudence de Castle, et lui sourit en ouvrant la boite de pizza d'une main et en attrapant la bouteille de bière de l'autre.

- Ça sent drôlement bon, merci vieux.

- De rien, et bon appétit, les taquina-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, en regardant par la vitre l'appartement de Kate pour constater que les lumières étaient encore allumer, elle ne dormait toujours pas.

Ryan et Esposito prirent une part chacun, et au moment même ou ils croquèrent dedans un « humm » simultané sortit de leurs bouches.

- Ah, vous voyez, je vous avez pas menti hein, la meilleure pizza d'la ville.

- Et y quoi dans le sac, le taquinant Esposito la bouche encore plein et un regard complice avec Ryan, le dessert ?

- Heu, non, pas vraiment, j'ai aussi pris un p'tit quelque chose pour Beckett la connaissant elle n'a rien mangé non plus alors je lui et pris un chinois…, et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'avaler, il ajouta en ré-ouvrant a nouveau la porte pour sortir, bon les gars sur ce je vous laisse, garder les bien les yeux ouvert, ok ?

Il claqua la porte et traversa rapidement la rue sans leurs laisser le temps de répondre quoi que soit. Au moment ou il pénétrait dans le bâtiment, Ryan et Esposito qui l'avait suivit des yeux, ce retournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un regard.

- Dans combien de temps tu paris qu'il est de retour parmi nous ?, questionna Ryan en rigolant.

- Oh, aucuns idées, mais si j'étais toi, j'sais pas pourquoi mais je parierais pas trop là-dessus.

- Tu sais un truc que j'ignore ou quoi ?

- Non, bro, mais je pense que dans dès moment comme celui-là, ils sont imprévisibles, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, accentua-il.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Castle frappa doucement à la porte une première fois, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse et n'entendant aucuns bruits, il frappa une deuxième fois plus fort, mais toujours rien. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Mais Kate avait seulement fini par s'assoupir depuis quelques minutes. Après son bain elle s 'était allongé sur son lit, encore enrouler dans sa serviette de bain, et se sentant tellement fatigué tant physiquement, émotionnellement et psychologiquement elle avait plongée dans un léger sommeil. Quand enfin elle sorti de son songe, un bruit de serrure que l'on essayer de crocheter lui parvint aux oreilles, ni une, ni deux, elle bondit du lit ce dirigea dans la salle de bain ou elle avait laissée son arme, s'en saisi et ce dirigea pied nue a pas feutrer vers la porte d'entrer. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et pointa son arme sur individu qui ce trouvé de l'autre coté de la porte, prête à ouvrir le feu.

- Oh, oh, oh, tire pas, ….tire pas, dit-il une deuxième fois dans un soupire tandis qu'elle abaissait son arme et réenclenchait le cran de sécurité en découvrant l'identité de l'intrus.

- Castle !, mais enfin tu es fou, j'aurais pu te tirais dessus, tu ne peux pas frapper comme tout le monde !

- D'après toi, c'est d'abord ce que j'ai fait, lui répondit t-il légèrement énervé, devant sa réaction, mais tu ne ma pas ouvert alors je me suis inquiéter !

- Et ta premier réaction devant une porte close sans réponse, c'est d'essayer de crocheter la serrure, c'est ça ! Pas d'appeler des renforts, non ?, dit-elle n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il se redressa de sa position accroupi, ouvrit le sac qu'il avait à la main, et en sortie une bouteille de vin.

- Bon n'en parlons plus tu veux, je constate que de toute évidence tu va bien est c'est le principal, non ? Il agita la bouteille devant elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, un p'tit peu de vin ?, lui demanda t-il ensuite un sourire sur le visage en entrent dans l'appartement et en ce dirigent dans la cuisine. Il ajouta sur un ton tout à fait décontracté. Ah, au fait je sais peut-être comment trouver Maddox et faire avancer notre enquête. Dit moi, où range-tu ton ouvre bouteille ?

Kate pied nu et vêtu uniquement de sa serviette était restée un instant bouche B devant sa porte d'entrée encore ouverte, mais au bout d'un moment elle recouvra ces esprits et en secouant la tête avec néanmoins un lège sourire sur les lèvres elle la referma et verrouilla derrière elle. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine Castle déballait le contenu du sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se raclant la gorge, elle se statufia puis croisa ses bras sur sa serviette et sans dire un mot attendant que Castle lèvent les yeux vers elle, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Rick, je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait de ne pas s'afficher pour le moment, tu te souviens ?

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'ouvrir ta porte vêtu uniquement d'une serviette ? Tu devrais passer un truc plus chaud, non ? Tu risque de prendre froid dans cette tenue. Cela dit je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ouvert de suite, débita-il d'une traite sans reprendre sont souffle. Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?, lui sourit-il enfin taquin en la regardant innocemment.

Elle ne pu résister a l'expression de son visage.

- Si, bien sur et tu le sais très bien, mais la question n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qui va ce dire au commissariat si on apprend que tu as passé la nuit ici, hein ?

- Rien du tout Kate parce que tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de répéter en riant légèrement

- Et bien parce que je suis juste là en soutien moral, pour travailler avec toi sur l'affaire, et que je vais m'assoupir sur le canapé de ton salon, d'ailleurs lorsque demain Esposito et Ryan ne manquerons pas de monté pour nous apporter un café matinal afin de fouiner un peu et voir pourquoi il n'on pas vue redescendre, ils trouveront une couverture et un oreiller fraichement plier sur celui-ci, voilà !

Elle sourit.

- Ouais, bien la couverture et l'oreiller en question pourraient bien finir par te servir pour de bon, si tu ne te dépêche pas à me dire quel est cette piste que tu pense avoir trouvé.

- Enfin voyons, tu n'oserais pas me faire ça, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre par la taille, et l'embrasser dans le coup.

- Tu pari, lui répondit-elle en enlaçant toutefois ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant…, il s'interrompit pour l'embrasser passionnément, baisser auquel elle répondu tout aussi passionnément.

Quand il l'interrompit pour reprendre leurs souffles Castle ne pu s'empêcher de la taquiner.

- Oh, je t'ai drôlement manqué à ce que je vois. Mais avant qu'elle ne pu répondre quoi que ce soit il relâcha son étreinte se détacha d'elle et changea de sujet. Tu as faim ?

- Je meurs de faim, en fait.

- Je le savais, chinois ?

- C'est parfait.

- Et une bonne bouteille de vin ?

- Tu lie dans mes pensées.

- Ça as toujours était le cas non ?

- Le tire bouchon est dans le tiroir derrière toi, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu lis dans les mienne, nous somme vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, j'ai raison ?

- Je vais passer un truc plus chaud, fut sa réponse.

- Et pendant ce temps je vais nous servir deux verres de vin, dit-il en la regardant déjà s'éloigné sa te réchauffera un peu, ensuite dès que tu reviens je te raconte a quoi j'ai pensé pour faire avancer notre affaire, fini t il presque en criant car Kate était déjà dans sa chambre.

- Parfait, lui lança sur le même ton de voix.

Kate enfila un ligin noir et un t-shirt gris très ample. Pendant ce temps Castle l'attendait assit sur le canapé. Il avait fait réchauffer un peu les plats chinois au micro ondes, leurs avait servi deux verre a pied de vin rouge, et avait allumé quelque bougie a travers la pièce pour crée une ambiance plus feutrer et détendu. Lorsque Kate réapparu dans le salon et ce dirigé vers ce canapé, Castle attrapa les deux verres de vin devant lui et lui en tendit un, elle le prit trinqua rapidement en entrechoquant son verre au sien puis s'assit à côte de lui en balançant ses jambes sur celle de Castle. Elle lui lança alors un regard qui voulait dire : « Je t'écoute, allez, raconte moi ton idée.

- Alors voilà ma piste tiens un seul nom, Jordan Norris !

- Jordan Norris…, dit-elle penseuse, Jordan Norris l'ancien assistant du chef de cabinet du maire Weldon ? Quel rapport entre lui et Maddox ?

- Peut-être rien…, peut-être tout !

- Là il faut que tu m'explique, parce que je suis perdu.

- Je pense que les personnes qui ont fait pression sur Jordan Norris pour qu'il discrédite le maire en le faisant passer pour quelqu'un de corrompu sont liés ou sont peut-être les même que ceux qui sont derrière le meurtre de ta mère, Kate.

- Pourquoi tu pense ça ?, dit-elle maintenant très réceptive et intéressé.

- Parce que, la seul et unique fois où j'ai rencontrais Smith face à face, enfin si je puis dire, c'est au cours de l'enquête concernant la mort de Laura Cambridge. Et quand je lui et demander si cette histoire était liée d'une façon quelconque a celle de ta mère il est resté plus que vague et n'a pas démenti. Alors je pense ou plutôt je suis persuadé que si ont arrive à obtenir de la part de Jordan le nom de la personne qui la contacter pour faire tuer Laura alors on remontera la piste directement jusqu'au commanditaire, jusqu'à ce dragon, peut-être même que Jordan à appeler directement le dragon.

Kate resta un moment interdite face aux révélations que venait de lui faire Castle. Elle réalisa soudain a qu'elle point elle avait peut-être était proche d'obtenir le nom de la personne responsable de la mort de sa mère, et ce sans même l'imaginer une seconde, si elle avait su tout sa plus tôt elle ce dit qu'elle aurait fait cracher ce nom a Jordan Norris. Elle déglutie difficilement la gorger de vin quel avait dans sa bouche.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit, chuchoter-elle presque en baissant la tête dans sa main.

- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit-il lui aussi dans un murmure, on ne va pas remuer le passé encore pas vrai, je te le dit aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de secret pour toi, ajouta-il en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Te cacher cette information et une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais eu à faire, mais je l'ai fait en ne pensant qu'a ta sécurité. Tu m'en veux ?

- J'ai dépassé ce stade, Rick, tu le sais. Je me dis seulement qu'a ce moment là j'étais peut-être plus proche que je ne l'avais jamais était et que je ne le savais même pas. Je trouve cela frustrant.

- Alors corrigeons ça, que dirais-tu de rendre une petite visite a Jordan Norris demain matin, ça s'impose, non ?

Kate sourit en le voyant penaud tout faire pour ce rattrapé ces erreurs du passé. La voyant sourire il fut rassurer et se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper une potion de nouille et des baguettes qu'il tendit a Kate.

- Et comment !, répondit-elle simplement en attrapant la barquette et les baguettes que Castle lui tendait.

Une fois toute cette légère tension entre eux estomper, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, Kate l'observer discrètement du coin de l'œil et son regard sur lui n'échappa pas Castle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu meurs d'envie de me demander ?

- Rien, pourquoi !, lui dit-elle aussi innocemment que possible plongent sont regard dans sa portion de nouille chinoise.

- Je te connais Kate, une question te brule les lèvres.

- D'accord, c'est vrai, je voulais savoir si tu avais eu le temps de parler à Alexis ?

Il la regarda est ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bien sur que j'ai parlé a Alexis, je lui ai demandé comment avait été sa soirée, et…

- Je te parle de nous là Castel, arrête de me taquiner et ne fait pas l'innocent !

- Ah, tu veux savoir si j'ai parlé à Alexis, nous concernant, et bien…

- Oui…, dit-elle impatiente.

- Et bien ma fille est très heureuse pour nous Kate.

- Et ?

Castle savait très bien à quoi penser Kate exactement.

- Et elle ne dira rien, rasure toi. Ton secret et bien gardé avec elle.

- Notre secret !

- Non, le tiens, moi je suis près a le crié sur les toits, c'est toi qui a besoin de temps et qui a la peur de l'engagement.

- Et toi tu ne l'a pas assez, ce moqua-elle.

- Pas avec toi, lui répondit-il on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Il captura son regard dans le sien d'une manière tellement intense qu'elle ne réussi, ni ne voulu de toute façon le quitter, en ce relevant légèrement sur ses coudes, elle posa la barquette qu'elle tenait dans sa main sur la table basse tendit ensuite son bras en attrapa la nuque de Castle, qui suivit son mouvement lui aussi irrémédiablement attirer par elle. Il passa sa mains libre d'abord sous ses reins puis l'a fit glisser jusqu'au milieu de son dos l'aidant ainsi a ce relever complètement, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Sans perdre le contact des lèvres de Kate, Castle tendit son bras vers la table basse en tâtonnent un peu pour ce délester du verre de vin qui tenait encore. Une fois ces deux mains de libre, il attrapa Kate par la taille pour la positionner face a lui en position assise a califourchon sur lui sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Celle-ci haleté de plus en plus de plaisir, il resserra encore et encore son étreinte dans ses reins et elle sur sa nuque. Ne tenant plus il bondit presque du canapé en la gardant dans ses bras puis entre deux baiser lui demanda de manière a peine compréhensible de quel coté ce trouvé la chambre, elle rit contre ses lèvres et lui indiqua du doigt la direction. Quittant le salon les bras chargés de Kate, il s'autorisa un dernier commentaire.

- Tu devrais peut-être mettre maintenant la couverture et l'oreiller sur le canapé, pour que l'illusion son parfaite.

- Tais-toi, et continu de m'embrasser tu veux !, fut la réponse qu'il obtint d'elle.

- D'accord, capitula-il.

Il firent l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit s'abandonnant l'un a l'autre, puis Kate épuisée finit par s'endormir combler et rassurer dans les bras de son partenaire, chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas réussi a faire toute seul. Castle lui ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil, il sentait les battements du cœur de Kate qui coller contre lui, faisait écho dans sa poitrine. Il continuait aussi de faire des vas et viens avec ses doigts dans son dos ce qui la détendait et la faisait de tant a autre bouger légèrement en soupirant d'aise, arrachant un sourire a Castle quand cela ce produisez. Au bout d'un moment il retourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil qui afficher 3h17 du matin. Il ce passa une main lasse sur le visage, sachant qui ne trouverez pas le sommeil, il était bien trop inquiet et préoccupé pour ça. Il écouté le calme de la nuit, a l'affut du moindre bruit suspect qui pourrais la perturbé. Les minutes continuait à défiler et a s'écouler sur le réveil, si bien que celui-ci indiquerais bientôt 4h30. Il décida de se lever, en prenant bien soit de ne pas la réveiller, elle gémit un court instant de mécontentement quand le contact physique avec le corps de Castle fut rompu, mais bougeant un peu elle se recala finalement a la place encore chaude qu'il occupé, se saisissant au passage du coussin sur lequel il était il y a encore un minute appuyé elle le respira profondément et sentant son odeur, se calma presque instantanément. Debout près du lit il la contempla quelque instant un sourire béat sur son visage, formula un « je t'aime tellement », a voix bas, puis quitta finalement la chambre.

Arriver dans le salon, qui était encore éclairé par la lueur des bougies qui ce consumé toujours, il constata le chantier qui y régner, sous l'effet brulent de leurs désirs mutuelle, il en avait tous simplement tous laisser en l'état. Il entreprit de nettoyé les restants des plats a emporté qu'il avait amené, puis jetant un coup d'œil au canapé il ce demanda ou Kate pouvait bien ranger les couvertures et les oreillers afin qui puis mettre en place leur petite diversion. Il commença aussi à faire le tour du salon pour soufflé toute les bougies, quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. A peine ce retourna-t-il qu'elle était déjà presque collé a lui par derrière en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et en l'abrasant dans le dos.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Vient te recouché.

Il se retourna un sourire sur le visage tendant déjà les bras pour l'entourais a son tour par la taille.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? J'ai fait trop de bruit ?

- Non, pas du tout, dit-elle en blottissant contre son torse nu. Ce qui m'a réveillé c'est un lit froid.

Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique debout ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors…

- Alors tu fais le ménage, lui sourit-elle.

- Moque-toi ! J'étais sur le point de chercher ou tu ranger les couvertures et les oreilles pour mettre la touche finale a notre subterfuge, dit en agitant ses doigts dans plusieurs directions, afin que Kate lui indique ou les prendre.

- Tu es très consciencieux, mais tu n'écrit pas une scène, là, Rick.

- Te me connais je veux toujours que ça face « authentique ».

Kate ce détacha de lui pour aller prendre le nécessaire dans le placard de l'entrée, et les posa sur le canapé, en le regardant.

- Voilà, et maintenant vient te couché !

- A vos ordres, Lieutenant !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Kate avait réussi à ré-entrainé Castle au lit. Elle savait bien au fond d'elle-même que s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir c'était parce qu'il s'inquiété énormément pour elle, mais elle avait décidée de n'en faire aucunement mention, non, car elle ne voulait pas remettre cette conversation sur le tapis d'autant que le faire ne changerait en rien. Et elle s'avait, que la tendance qu'avait Castle de s'inquiétait constamment pour elle ne disparaitrait pas de si tôt. Pour le rassurer a sa façon et autrement que par des mots elle s'était blotti contre lui, avait passé une main tendre sur sa joue et avait enfouit son visage dans son cou en lui intimant l'ordre de fermé les yeux, ce qu'il fit en esquissant un sourire et en l'embrassant sur le front. Au bout d'un moment, apaiser par les gestes affectueux et réconfortant de Kate, Castle fini finalement par sombrer dans un sommeil qui en resta néanmoins agité.

Lascivement adossé au torse de son partenaire, lui son bras enserrer sur sa taille, Kate dormais, chose étonnante étant donné les circonstances, de manière sereine, quand le réveil qui indiqué 7h00 ce mis à retentir, elle ouvrit les yeux quasi instantanément et ce dépêcha d'arrêter l'alarme avant que celle-ci ne réveil Castle, elle voulait le laisser dormir encore un peu, pour lui donnait le temps de récupéré un peu, surtout que la journée risquait fort d'être longue et mouvementer. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et l'observa quelque instant, constatant que malgré le fait qu'il sommeillé son visage arborer une expression soucieuse, il devait certainement rêver et pas agréablement pensa-t-elle, et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils de mécontentement. Après être resté un instant à le contempler elle se décida à se dégager de l'étreinte confortable de ses bras pour aller en direction de la salle de bain se préparer.

Une fois sa douche, plus que rapide, prise elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller en silence mais découvrit un lit vide. Elle ce résigna un sourire sur les lèvres, apparemment Castle n'avait pas trainé longtemps dans le lit après qu'elle ce fut levé, peut-être même immédiatement après qu'elle soit rentré dans sa salle de bain.

Elle enfila une tenue de travail, jean slim noir, chemisier blanc cintré, veste grise claire cintré, et chaussure à talon de 10cm de haut comme a son habitude. Elle ce coiffa puis ce maquilla légèrement. Puis enfin, et pour parachever sa préparation, elle ajouta trois articles essentiel sans lesquels elle ne sortait jamais, et qui était contenu dans un beau coffret en bois surmonter d'une photo noir et blanc de ses parents, il contenait la chaine sur laquelle était enfiler la bague de sa mère, son Glock 19 qu'elle glissa dans son holster a sa ceinture, ainsi que la montre de son père. C'est d'ailleurs en même tant qu'elle finissait d'attacher celle-ci, que trois coups rapide résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire en pensant qu'une fois de plus Castle avait vue juste à propos des « Gars ». Elle retourna son poigner et regarda quel l'heure afficher sa montre, 7h18, « waouh », pensa-t-elle, « sont-il très curieux a ce point ou en on t-il juste marre de planquer en bas », elle allait bientôt le savoir. Quand elle sorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée elle croisa le visage rieur de Castle, qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine ou il s'était mis à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait les trahir, puis lança un « j'arrive ».

Instinct de flics oblige elle posa quand même sa mains sur son arme, même si elle doter fortement qu'un tueur professionnel comme Maddox puis frapperai a sa porte et en début de mâtiné qui plus est. L'autre main sur la poignet de porte, elle s'apprêtait à demander « qui est là ?», quand elle entendu la réponse a sa question non formuler.

- C'est nous, dit Ryan.

Elle se détendit, et souriante ouvrit la porte.

- Salut, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Salut, leur répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler, vous êtes synchro.

- Ouais, on s'entraine pour vous ressemblez, a Castle et vous, répondit Esposito en lui tendant deux café de cher Starbuck, et en rentrant dans l'appart suivit de Ryan.

Elle ferma la porte en les observant tour à tour, toujours avec un sourire sur le visage, ils examinaient tout autour d'eux, non pas comme des flics qui examine une scène de crime, non, ils étaient plutôt comme des parents qui rentrerait par surprise dans la chambre de leurs fille en chercher la présence d'un garçon non autorisé. Elle secoua alors la tête en se disant que décidément Castle avait encore eu raison. Et en parlant de Castle.

- Le petit déjeuner est servi, dit-il à haute voix.

Cette réplique d'un Castle complètement détendu et naturel fit rire Kate en silence, décidemment il arriver toujours à être impassible dans des circonstances pareilles. Le regardant alors, « les Gars » avancèrent vers la cuisine pour le découvrir au fourneau, avant de s'installer Ryan donna un coup de coude a Javier puis un coup de menton en direction du canapé, sur lequel ce trouver « l'a preuve flagrante qu'il n'y avait pas eu crime ».

Pendant que eux deux observer le dans ce sens, Castle et Kate se croiseraient du regard complice dans leurs dos.

- Alors ?, dit Castle pour de nouveau capter leurs attention. Pancakes ?

Réalisant soudain qu'ils étaient loin d'être discret, ils tentèrent de reprendre une attitude plus normale et innocente. Ils se retournèrent alors vers Castle et s'assirent au comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je meurs de faim !, dit Esposito.

- Tu meurs toujours de faim, toi, ne pu s'empêcher Ryan.

- Oh, tait-toi toi, le rabroua-t-il en plaisantant, y'a du sirop d'érable j'espère.

- Et du jus d'orange fraichement presser, ajouta Castle en leurs tendant un verre a chacun, avant de mettre une assiette remplis d'une pile de pancakes et la bouteille de sirop d'érable sur le comptoir, en disant « bonne appétit ».

- Alors Castle, on a tenté sa chance mais la demoiselle a dit non, pas vrai ?, dit Esposito en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Beckett.

- Ouais, ajouta Ryan qui ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner Ryan, pas trop mal au dos !

Kate qui ne les regarder pas plus qu'eux intervint après avoir tendu un des deux café qu'elle tenait encore a la main a Castle et bu une gorgé du sien.

- Hey, la demoiselle et là je vous signal, de plus, mon canapé et très confortable Ryan, et si un jour tu te dispute avec Jenny et qu'elle te met a la porte, je te laisserais peut-être le tester, d'accord !

Castle et Esposito ne purent réprimer un rire.

- Ah, ah, ah, ouais, je m'en souviendrai ! Dit-il en riant faussement.

- Tu l'as cherché vieux !

- Moi !, dit-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Bon alors, ca y est, c'est bon, on peut ce mettre a travail, maintenant ?

A ces mots ils redevinrent tous les trois instantanément sérieux et professionnel. Quand Kate le vit sur leurs visages elle reprit.

- Bon alors, ce matin toi et Ryan allez au commissariat pour entrée la photo de Maddox ou plutôt de monsieur X dans les différentes bases de données, mais j'ai peu d'espoir que ce donne quelque chose. Ensuite vous nous rejoindrez Castle et moi.

- Pourquoi vous allez où tout les deux ?, questionna Ryan avant de voir leurs regards complices ce croiser, il comprit alors et ajouta en souriant, Vous avez trouvé une piste c'est ça ?

- Oui, Castle à eu une idée, alors on va d'abord faire un tour sur la scène de crime chez Henry Smith puis après on rendra une petite visite a Jordan Norris, l'ancien assistant du chef de Cabinet du maire Weldon.

- Qu'est-ce que ce type à avoir avec toute cette affaire ?

- Castle pense qu'il est liée d'une certaine façon avec les gens qui sont derrière tous ça, est qu'il c'est peut-être comment arriver jusqu'à elles.

- Comment ?, questionna Esposito la bouche plaine.

- Henry Smith a laissé supposer quand je l'ai rencontrait, lorsque l'ont enquêtaient sur la mort de Laura Cambridge, que ce qui ont utilisaient Jordan Norris sont les hommes qui ce cache derrière tout ces mort et tous ses tueurs. C'est hommes sont très haut placer et très puissant, beaucoup plus que ce qu'ont pourraient imaginés, en discutant avec le maire a la fin de cette enquête il me la bien fait comprendre, même lui a bien sentit, qu'il se trame quelque chose. On doit être très prudent, tous.

Castle s'inquiéter sincèrement pour ses « bro » comme ils s'appelaient entre eux, en quatre ans ils étaient devenu plus que de amis ou des collègues, il était devenu un peu comme sa famille, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce montrait protecteur aussi a leurs égard.

Les gars hochèrent positivement la tête en signe acquiescement leurs visage aussi étaient graves. C'est alors que Castle pensa à autre chose.

- Ryan que m'avait vous dit que Smith exercer comme métier déjà ?

- Il était consultant et conseiller en image pour des hommes d'affaire haut placé et des hommes politique.

- Mais bien sur, c'est pour ça que Montgomery lui a envoyé les dossiers, non seulement il avait confiance en lui, mais en plus il s'avait qu'avec ses connaissances et ses connexions dans le milieu de la politique et des finances il pourrait certainement tenir ses hommes a distance.

- Pas assez apparemment, constata Esposito froidement.

Kate frémit un peu à la remarque d'Esposito.

- Bien écoutez, en route ne perdait pas de temps, puisque vous allez au commissariat je veux que vous en profitiez pour voir si vous pouvez sortir la liste des clients de Henry Smith, peut-être que ça donnera quelque chose.

- Bonne idée, dit Ryan, et pour Gates vous savez qu'elle vous attend pour un briefing ce matin ?

- Occupe t'en tu veux. Tu sais quoi dire et quoi taire.

- Ouais, sympa merci, sourit-il, allez l'aspirateur, dit-il en descendant de son tabouret et en donnant un coup dans le bras d'Esposito qui venait de ce resservir un pancakes, on y va, arrête de manger pu pourra bientôt plus courir après les suspect si tu continu comme ça.

- Et ! Sais que du muscle ça, dit-il encore la bouche plaine en tapant son ventre, alors un peu de respect ok.

- Ouais, ouais, dit-il ne partant. Je vous appel dès qu'on a du nouveau, ajouta-t-il à haut voix pour Castle et Beckett.

- C'était excellent mon pote, vous devriez passer me faire le petit déjeuner a moi aussi de temps en temps, dit Esposito a l'adresse de Castle.

Castle lui adressa un sourire en coin en signe de réponse, pendant que celui-ci s'éloigné déjà pour rejoindre Ryan.

Une fois « les gars » sur le palier de la porte ils échangèrent un regard en souriant.

- Alors ?, dit Ryan.

- Alors il ce passe un truc t'a raison.

- Je te l'avais dit, ajouta Ryan avant de descendre.

Une fois seul Kate se tourna vers Castle.

- Ça c'est bien passé, tous compte fait, enfin je crois, dit-elle quand même avec une légère pointe de méfiance.

- Je te l'avais dit, lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en l'attrapant par le cou pour l'attirer a lui et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, ils sont faciles à berner.

Penseuse un instant en fixant la porte elle revint finalement a la réalité.

- Bon allez, prépare toi on a du boulot, j'ai un tueur à arrêter.


End file.
